Caught between Cousins
by pinkyxoxo
Summary: Hermione Granger met a new boy in her home town. She soon finds out that his cousin is none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione can't get this boy off her mind, but she also can't seem to get Draco Malfoy off of her mind either
1. The Attractive Boy

**Caught Between Cousins**

-CHAPTER ONE-

_**THE ATTRACTIVE BOY**_

Hermione Granger lay awake in her bed of her parents house, feeling the cool breeze coming in from the window of her bedroom.

She glanced over at her clock it read 10:30, she had been lying in bed for over half of an hour, Hermione finally decided that she already wasted enough time laying in bed and decided to go take a shower, and with that she pulled off her covers and headed for the bathroom.

When Hermione had finished her shower she dried her hair with a simple spell she at learned at her boarding school; Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry.

Hermione loved it there she was one of the brightest witches in her year and had two of the best friends in the world: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Harry Potter was a famous boy with messy black hair and scar on his forehead that was given to him by a dark lord by the name of lord Voldemort who had killed both of his parents. Harry had been friends with Hermione since her first year of Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley was a tall red haired boy who also had been friends with Hermione since her first year of Hogwarts, though he and Hermione disagreed a lot they still remained best friends.

When Hermione had finished with her hair and put on a bit of make up, she headed off down stairs to her kitchen to get a bite to eat.

"Morning dear" her mother greeted her

"mornin" Hermione grunted

"Sleep well?" her mother asked

"Fine" Hermione answered, as her father walked into the kitchen

"Morning Hun" he said kissing her mother on the cheek

"Sleep well Hermione?' her father asked

"Fine dad" Hermione said starting to get annoyed

"you know it's a beautiful day outside" her father said

"yeah dad I can see, I'm not blind you know" Hermione said pointing at the window

"well maybe you should go and get some fresh air" her mother suggested " you haven't been out much since you've got home from school and school isn't that far away"

" mom I don't know anyone around here I'm not home most of the year, what's the point in trying to make friends"

"because when you are home you don't have to waste your whole time inside like you have been doing this whole summer" Hermione's mother snapped

"I _have_ been doing things this summer mother, I'll have you know that I have read the entire Hogwarts history series that's including the books from the 1600's" Hermione declared

"Hermione you are not in school, go outside have some fun" her father said finally taking part in the conversation

"Fine" Hermione said as she walked to the front hall, grabbed her shoes, and stormed out the door.

Hermione walked around her neighbour hood for a bit before noticing a old childhood park, Hermione had been to this park when she was little her parents use to bring her here all the time, but since she had started attending Hogwarts she hadn't been here much. She skipped over to a swing and sat down and started to swing.

Hermione had never really had many friends back at her hometown she never bothered to make any she thought what was the point she would see them for two months and possibly Christmas and Easter depending on what Harry and Ron were up too.

Before Hermione knew it she was swinging very high.

Hermione always loved swinging it was her favourite thing to do at the park she would spend hours just swinging back and fourth back and fourth, she would pump her legs until she was satisfied with the height

And with that Hermione began pumping her legs until she was swinging so high she felt like she could swing over the bar holding the swings.

"I bet I could swing higher then that" a voice called

Hermione whipped her head around to see a tall dark haired boy with long legs and short brown hair, deep blue eyes, and very attractive, starring at her.

"What?" Hermione called back to the attractive boy starting to slow down the swing until it came to a complete stop

"I said" the boy repeated "that I could swing higher then you were on the swings"

"Yeah ok" Hermione said under her breath, like who was this guy just to march right up to her and say that he is better at her then something

"How do you know?" Hermione spat back at the boy "how do you know I'm not going to the…er… Olympics! For swinging on a swing?"

The boy just laughed "I highly doubt that your going to the Olympics for swinging on the swings seeing that is no such sport" said the boy

"Not yet" Hermione threw back at the boy

"Not yet eh?" the boy asked sounding amused by the strange conversation

"you wait, one day they will have olympic sport for swinging, and when they do you'll see me there winning the gold metal" Hermione said sounding proud of herself but stupid at the same time for making up such a ridiculous sport

"gold metal eh?" the dark haired boy asked "I wouldn't say gold maybe sliver because it is I who will be getting the gold" the boy said

"really" Hermione said as if a challenge had just been brought "you think you can out swing me?"

"in a heart beat" the boy said sounding confident

now since Hermione was never one to turn down a challenge she thought she would just take up this opportunity

"fine" Hermione said starting to pump her legs on the swing "the person who can swing the highest wins"

"ok but lets make this interesting" the boy said walking over to the other swing next to Hermione and beginning to pump his legs

"how do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Whoever wins must buy the other person um….ice cream I could go for that right now" the boy chuckled

"well maybe if your lucky I will let you have a bite of _my_ ice cream that you will be buying me" Hermione laughed

"buying you oh we'll see about that" the boy said about half way in the air

"by the way I like chocolate" the boy said giving Hermione a strange smirk

"I don't care" Hermione threw back at him "because I like vanilla"

Hermione and the boy were swinging very high at this point, higher then Hermione was when she first was on the swing

"wait how will we know who the winner is?" Hermione asked the attractive boy "hmmm" the boy thought "ok in the next 10 seconds who ever is the highest wins ok" the boy said smiling at Hermione

Hermione blushed and looked away

10! She shouted pumping her legs as fast as she could

9! The boy shouted

8…

7…

6…

5…

4… Hermione and the boy continued to say

3…

2…

Hermione was pumping harder then she ever had in her life she looked over at the attractive boy and saw that she was swinging slightly higher then he was

1! Hermione shouted I WIN!! Hermione roared

the boy looked upset but happy at the same time as her gleamed at her

"so you said your favourite flavour was vanilla?" the attractive boy asked

Hermione nodded forgetting about the bet they had made

Hermione and the boy slowed there swings down and jumped off.

They walked in silence for a while, Hermione wanted to say something to this attractive boy but she couldn't seem to find her voice

"so" the boy began " are you from around here, I don't think I've seen you before"

"yeah I am"

"what school do you go to then?"

"Hogw- Hermione paused for a second "a boarding school"

"oh" the boy replied "I guess that's why I have never seen you" he said with a smirk

"so your pretty much gone the whole year?" the boy said frowning

"yeah most of it" Hermione answered as they were arriving at the ice cream parlour,

this was another one of Hermione's old childhood memories, her parents use to take her here after her dance recitals.

"I remember this place" Hermione said admiring the building

"yeah this place has been around for a while" the attractive boy said holding the door open for her"

Hermione blushed and walked inside

"my parents said this place was around when they were kids, do you know how old this place must be then?" the boy said laughing

Hermione joined in on the laughter, she was surprisingly having fun with this boy, even though she didn't know his name

After getting there ice creams they both went and found a spot to sit

"by the way how old are you, I think you look seventeen, am I right?" the attractive boy asked

Hermione chuckled "yes, well I will be in a month, and let me guess your seventeen to?" Hermione asked starring at the boy

"mmhm" the boy said

"I know your probably getting annoyed with all these questions but I still have one more" the attractive boy said starring at Hermione

"shoot"

"I would like to know your name" he said starring at her with his gorgeous eyes

Hermione smiled and answered "Hermione, Hermione granger"

The boy smiled and nodded

"what about you?" Hermione asked egger to know the boys name

"Johnny, Johnny Malfoy"

**Review please, let me know if you think it was to long or to short what you liked wht you didn't like because then i can make te chapters better thank you:)**


	2. Johnny Malfoy

-CHAPTER TWO-

_**JOHNNY MALFOY**_

Hermione starred at Johnny for a long minute, Draco Malfoy was all she was seeing in her mind, the blond haired slytherin who was to very attractive but was also someone Hermione hated. They can't be related Hermione thought Malfoy is a common name , yeah I bet there is tons of people with the name Malfoy, and Johnny was just one of those people who happen to have the last name Malfoy.

"you ok?" Johnny asked

Hermione finally stopped her thoughts and focused back on Johnny

"yeah fine I was just thinking of someone, but it uh..er..doesnt matter"  
"okay" Johnny said looking puzzled but went back to his ice cream

"Johnny...?" Hermione asked

Johnny looked up at her

"Malfoy is your last name right?"

"Yup sure is"

"do you think..er..Malfoy is a common name"

Johnny just looked up at her with a stranger expression on his face like Hermione was some sort of weird creature he had never seen before

"umm…well I dunno I haven't herd of any other Malfoys in my life time besides my family"

"oh" Hermione sighed

"umm Hermione"

Hermione glanced at him

"why?"

"its just… I know someone with the name Malfoy, he goes to my school"

"really?" Johnny asked looking surprised

"yeah, but I'm sure you aren't you know related" Hermione said in a hopeful voice

"what's his name?" Johnny asked curiously

Hermione didn't want to tell him, he didn't want Johnny to be related to _Draco_, Johnny was so nice and very good looking, though Draco was good looking he was far from _nice_.

Hermione sighed

"Draco" she answered in a whisper

"Draco!" Johnny said sounding excited "Draco Malfoy?" he asked

Hermione had a look on her face, that just looked like someone had broken her heart, he knows him, Johnny knows _Draco_, why when she finally meets this great guy he is related to that scum bag.

Hermione just nodded in disappointment

"That's my cousin, Draco!, I cant believe you know him he's great"

Hermione just looked at him in disgusts

"what's wrong?" Johnny asked

"lets just say me and _Draco_ don't get along"

Johnny just stared at her looking confused as hell "what do you mean, like you don't like _him_?"

"that's exactly what I mean" Hermione snapped

"but..but why?, he's great"

"we just don't get along okay" Hermione said getting up from her seat and grabbing her empty bowl of ice cream

She walked over to the trash, threw out the ice cream and headed for the door

"wait" Johnny yelled following after her "where are you going?"

"home" Hermione said walking as fast as she could

"why? We were having such a good time?"

"listen Johnny it's late I got to go home"

"it's only noon" Johnny said looking down at his watch

Hermione spun around to face him and gave him an evil glare

Johnny stopped talking and just stared at her with a sad expression

"well I guess if you have to go…" Johnny sighed

"yes I do" Hermione said as they reached her house

she started walking up the stairs of her front porch

"Hermione" Johnny called

She spun around to see that he was only one step behind her

"listen I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean to" Johnny explained

Hermione just starred at him

"you didn't say anything" she began "I just need to go home" Hermione said as she started walking back up the steps

"wait, Hermione" Johnny said walking up a few more steps, and pulling out a piece of paper and pen and started writing something down

Hermione just stared at Johnny and is beautiful brown hair and long tan legs

"here" he said handing her the piece of paper

"call me, I want to see you again"

Hermione really wanted to see him again too but he was related to Malfoy her biggest enemy, how does she know there not similar.

Hermione took the piece of paper and nodded at Johnny, as he headed off down the stairs and she watched him walk away when he turned around and smiled at her causing her to blush again.

Hermione pulled her eyes of Johnny and walked into her house closing the door behind her and letting out a big sigh as she leaned against the door.

**I know know this on was shorter than the last one, but let me know what you think thank you**


	3. The Hogwarts Letter

-CHAPTER THREE-

**THE HOGWARTS LETTER**

"I'm Home" Hermione called as she took of her shoes and headed for her room

"you were gone long?" Her mother questioned "what were you doing?"

"Nothing just hanging out at the park"

"By yourself…?"

"well…" Hermione began

"ohhhh, you met someone?" her mother asked excitedly "a new friend?"

"mom" Hermione answered as she continued up the stairs

"fine" her mother said as she spun around and walked into the kitchen

There was no way Hermione was going to tell her mother about Johnny, her mother would be all over it asking about him all the time and she really didn't need that right now.

Hermione entered her messy purple room, with a giant double bed the practically took up her whole room, a white dresser, and a small desk right by her window. Hermione plopped on her bed and laid down with her eyes closed. Still holding the piece of paper Johnny had given her with his phone number. She sat up and starred at the paper it read:

_Johnny_

_555-456-9012_

_Call me_

Hermione sat there starring at the paper for a long time. He's just a Malfoy she thought. He's really nice and sweet, why throw all that away because of who he's related to? Then again what if she went over to his house and Draco was there, then what would she do just ignore him, like that would work. Then it hit her why doesn't Johnny go to Hogwarts, if he is a _Malfoy_.

Hermione thought about this for a long time, she was tempted to call Johnny can ask but what would that sound like:

"Oh hey Johnny I was just wondering why you don't go to Hogwarts because your related to a wizard"

After a while Hermione came to a conclusion that she would call Johnny but not now tomorrow not to ask about Hogwarts but to see if he wanted to hang out.

And just as her decision was made an owl flew into her bedroom carrying her Hogwarts letter.

"wow there sending them early this year" Hermione's mom said standing in the door of her bedroom

Hermione jumped

"mom you scared me!" Hermione snapped

"sorry dear" she said "I just saw the owl fly past the window in the kitchen and I came up here to make sure you got it"

"well thanks mom, but I have it now"

"I know you want me to leave but I want to see you open it first" her mom said gleaming

"mom it's nothing new to you it is just a list of books I need for-

"your final year of Hogwarts I know" her mother said, as Hermione opened the letter

Hermione pulled out and the letter and read the books she needed to her self, then she felt something unusual in the envelope. Hermione reached in and pulled out a gold badge that read: **HG**, which stood for head girl

Hermione screamed

"MOM I'M HEAD GIRL" at the top of her lungs

her mom just smiled and nodded

"wait you knew?" Hermione asked in confusion

"of course" Hermione's mother said "Dumbledore sent me a letter about a week ago informing me on your new position, but told me not to tell you"

Hermione just smiled and went to hug her mother

"well lets celebrate then" her mom said "I'll go make your favourite dinner ok?"

"okay" Hermione said smiling as her mom left

She quickly grabbed two pieces of parchment, a feather quill and began writing to Harry and Ron.

_Dear: Harry_

_I just found out that I'm going to be head girl. I'm so happy,_

_how's summer at the burrow?_

_Love_

_Hermione_

_P.S: do you know who might be head boy?_

_Dear: Ron_

_Guess who is head girl? Me, I'm so excited_

_How's your summer? Tell your family I say hello_

_Love  
Hermione_

Hermione gave the two letters to the owl in her bedroom, and watched it fly away.

**This one was about the same length at the last one, but if you want the next on to be longer let me know ad i'll make it longer,  
again let me know what you think good or bad thank you:)**


	4. One Step At A Time

-CHAPTER FOUR-

_**ONE STEP AT A TIME**_

The next morning Hermione woke to a loud siren, coming from her open window. She got out of bed and shuffled over to her window to close it, but as she was in the process of this an owl flew in the window and dropped two letters on her desk, she assumed they were from Harry and Ron.

She gave the owl a bit of her left over dinner from the night before and watched it fly away.

Hermione turned back to the letters; she starred at them for a second wondering if she should open them or wait till after a hot shower, when she would be more awake. After debating with herself she decided to go take a shower and return to the letters after.

Hermione walked out of her room and headed for the bathroom.

After her shower, Hermione entered her room with a towel wrapped around her small figure.

She quickly pulled on a pair of blue jeans, and red sweater, did her hair and make up with a simple spell, and rushed over to her desk to open the letters.

She tore open the first one who seemed to be from Harry:

_Dear: Hermione,_

_I'm so proud of you for making head girl that is such a great honour. My summer is going great I love it hear at the Burrow and sorry I don't know who head boy is I guess you will find out on the first day back. Hope to see you soon._

_Love _

_Harry_

Hermione frowned at the fact that Harry didn't know who head boy was, she was very eager to know, but with that thought Hermione grabbed Ron's letter and tore it open:

_Dear: Hermione _

_That's so great that you made head girl, I wish I could have been head boy with you, but I'm sure you will do fine_. _My summer is going great Harry, and I have been out on our flying on our broomsticks a lot, of course Harry is better than me but me but I'm getting better. Hope to see you soon._

_Love _

_Ron _

Happy to hear from her two best friends, Hermione placed the letter back on her desk next Harry's, spun around and walked down stairs to her kitchen with a smile on her face

"Morning" her mother greeted

"Morning" she said still smiling

"you seem happy?"

"is it a crime to be happy?" Hermione chuckled

"no" her mother mumbled

"Harry and Ron both replied" Hermione said "and I guess I'm just happy to hear from them"

"well that's good" her mother said placing two pancakes on Hermione's plate

"thanks mom but I'm really not that hungry, I think I just want some orange juice" Hermione said getting up from her seat and heading to the fridge

"well eat what you can"

Hermione returned back to her seat and slumped in her chair poring herself a class of orange juice.  
After forcing down one and a half pancakes Hermione bolted up stairs to try to get some reading done

After about fifteens minutes into her book, she glanced over at the clock: 1:00 it read, she then noticed her water bottle next to her clock and reached for it, as Hermione reached for her water bottle she knocked over a small piece of paper.

She grunted and pulled herself of her bed and down to the floor, she grabbed the piece of paper and placed it back on her night table, reading what the piece of paper said. It was Johnny's phone number.

Hermione remembered that she was going to call him today, she thought for a minute about Johnny, his amazing blue eyes and long tan legs, she desperately wanted to see him again.

But his last name, she just couldn't stand the thought of him being related to Draco.

After awhile Hermione decide to call Johnny like she said she would, she reached for the phone that was on her bed side table and dialled Johnny's number. It rang once before he answered.

"hello" a deep voice said coming from the other end of the line

"hey..uh…er..Johnny?" Hermione said nervously

"Hermione?" his voice said cheerfully

"yeah it's uhh me" she managed to say

"I am so glad you called, I have been waiting for you to call me all day"

Hermione felt a bit of guilt in her stomach, she didn't even want to call him in the first place, and he was waiting for her.

"so you want to hang out or something?" Johnny asked

"sure" Hermione said with a huge grin on her face

"great, do you want me to come pick you up at your house and we can go out for lunch?"

"okay" Hermione said "I'll be ready"

"alright I'll see you then"

"bye" Hermione said as she hung up the phone

Hermione just smiled and she couldn't seem to stop as she got up from her bed and started fixing herself in the mirror

About fifteens minutes later the door bell rang and Hermione ran downstairs and flung open the door to see a gorgeous guy standing there she smiled and him as she closed the door behind her. She could feel his eyes on her and she knew he was smiling just like she was

They walked for about ten minutes talking about there childhood and school (mostly Johnny's school, Hermione tried to steer the conversation away from her school)

They soon arrived at this fast food place; Johnny held the door open for her like he had done at the ice cream parlour.

Hermione walked inside avoiding eye contact so he couldn't see her blushing

They quickly got in line.

"what do you want?" Johnny asked

"ummm" Hermione said looking up at the menu above the counter " I'll just have a cheese burger and some coke"

Johnny nodded "do you want to split some fries?"

"Sure" Hermione said still smiling at him

Johnny placed the orders, as Hermione looked around the restaurant for an empty table she immediately spotted one in the far corner next a window

Once they had received there food, Hermione led them over to the empty table, they took there seats and began eating

"you know I was thinking" Johnny said "that since you don't like Draco so much, maybe you should come over on Saturday, him and his family are going to be there and it would be a great way for you guy's to you know bond".

Hermione just starred at the brown haired boy. She did not want to _bond_ with Draco, she didn't want anything to do with that Ferret.

"I don't think so" Hermione said, she looked up at Johnny who looked hurt "listen, me and Draco just don't get along and us bonding isn't going to change that"

Johnny still looked hurt

Hermione just frowned "let's talk about something else" Hermione insisted

Johnny nodded in agreement

"so Hermione, what do you look for in a guy"

Hermione giggled "that was random"

Johnny smiled "I know, but hey you were that one who wanted to change subjects"

Hermione could only smile, she was really starting to fall for this guy.

"well" Hermione began " I like guys who are sensitive yet tough, caring and forgiving oh and honest"

"seems like everything I am" Johnny said

Hermione just starred at him, he didn't look up at her she guessed that he didn't mean to say that.

There was an awkward silence after that until Hermione couldn't take it anymore

"So" she said finishing her burger "final year of school, are you excited?"

"I guess, but we still need to go to collage after this and I have no Idea what I want to be"

"really? You have no idea what you want to be?"

Johnny shook his head "well I would was thinking about law, you know like a lawyer or

something, but I don't know if I have the grades for law school"

"oh" Hermione sighed "well I'm sure if you just work hard…"

"yeah I guess" Johnny said

"what about you? What do you want to be?" he asked

Hermione thought for a moment she really didn't know what she wanted to be either, she wanted to continue SPEW, but she was pretty sure Johnny wouldn't understand what a house elf was or what they looked like for that matter.

"I'm not sure yet either" she finally responded

Johnny nodded "so you all finished"

"yup" Hermione said gathering up her garbage

they walked over to the garbage and threw everything away, and headed for the door. Hermione was thinking about how much she was starting to like this guy, and how much she didn't want this day to end, she quickly thought on her feet and found something else for them to do.

"do you want to go to the park?" she asked hoping he would want to

"sure" he said, as they walked towards the park talking about the previous time they were together at the park.

When they arrived Hermione ran over to the swings

"you want a rematch?' she said

Johnny eyes widened "oh you are so on"

Hermione started pumping her legs and watched as Johnny did so, they swung for about a minute when Hermione decided that they were high enough

"ok ready?" she said

"ready"

10…she yelled

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...hermione looked over at him and saw that she was winning just like last time

3…

2...

1...

"oh and look who wins again!" Hermione yelled as she compared slowed her swing down

"I'm going to get you one day Granger" Johnny laughed

"your going to have to catch me first" Hermione said as she bolted from the swing

"oh we'll see about that" Johnny said as he chased after her

she was out running him for a while until his long legs caught up to her, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to the ground, and on top of him. They were both laughing so hard that they didn't realize what position they were in Hermione just stared at him not wanting to move, but Johnny seemed to be thinking the opposite and slipped out from under her.

"sorry" Johnny mumbled

Hermione just smiled at him, he didn't need to be sorry, she didn't mind the position they were in. Hermione stood up and started to brush the grass off of her. It was another awkward silence until Hermione broke it

'hey you do you want to go to my house?"

"okay" Johnny said as they both made there way to Hermione's house

"so what would you say is your favourite subject in school?" Hermione asked

"umm probably history" he said with a awkward smile "dorky I know"

"no it's not, I love history I think it's fascinating, you know I admire you for that admitting you like history"

"really" he said giving her a huge smile

Hermione nodded, he was just about to say something-when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it

"hello?"

Hermione could hear some mumbling on the other side of the line but she couldn't make out what they were saying

"no mom but-

there was some more chattering

"mom she's ten I think she will be fine by himself for a few-

this time Hermione could hear what was being said on the other line

"JOHNNY THOMAS MALFOY DON'T ARGUE WITH ME I NEED YOU TO COME HOME-

then her voice lowered itself again

"but mom I'm a little busy why do you need to go out now wh-

"JOHNNY TOHMAS MAFLOY'

Hermione herd again, it sounded like Johnny was getting in trouble, she didn't want him to leave but she knew once he hung up his phone he was probably going to need to, just then Johnny hung up his one and put it back into is pocket he didn't look to happy

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked hoping he wouldn't need to leave

"oh it's just my mom, she's going out and she need's me to come home and watch my little sister while she's gone"

Hermione frowned

"I'm sorry" he said as they reached her house

"it's cool" Hermione lied

"do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

'sure" Hermione said "do you wan to come over?"

"okay"

"say around one"

"alright" Johnny said following her up the stairs of her front porch

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" he said

Hermione nodded and watched him walked down the stairs, she sighed and walked into her house and slumped against the door. They were friends Hermione thought, even though she wanted to be more than friends it was a good start. "One step at a time" she said out loud "one step at a time".

**Review please good or bad I want to know what you thought thank you******


	5. The Gilroy's

-CHAPTER FIVE-

-CHAPTER FIVE-

_**THE GILROYS**_

Hermione signed and walked up stairs to her room, where she would continue with her book from earlier that day. She threw herself on her bed and didn't move she just lay there thinking about Johnny.

Why did he have to go she thought, I wish he could have stayed, we could have laughed and hung out some more, maybe I should call him?

Hermione glanced over at her phone hoping maybe it would ring, she stared at her phone for about a minute when she gave up, he was busy watching his sister he wasn't going to call, she sluggishly got out of her bed and walked over to her dresser where she found a new CD her dad have given her from a while ago but never got a chance to listen to it, she took the CD out of it's case and placed it in her CD player.

The music started to play and Hermione went back to her bed this time lying on her stomach and facing her phone, as she listed to the music. This was so stupid she thought why was she starring at her phone, he never said he would call her, so why was she waiting for him to call, she turned onto her back still listening to the music. It wasn't actually that bad, not as good as some of her regular music but it was still half decent.

Hermione closed her eyes taking in the sound of the music, but not drawing all her attention to the song playing, she still listened for a phone to ring in the background. As she listened to her surroundings she began to fall into a deep sleep.

Hermione awoke to what she thought was another siren but was actually a phone ringing. When Hermione figured this out she shot up and stumbled her way to her phone

"Hello?" Hermione struggling to stand up

"Hey Hermione its dad"

"Oh" Hermione as she cursed under her breath

"I'm picking up take out for dinner, what do you feel like?"

"Hmmm…how about pizza"

"alright, I will be home soon, is your mother home yet?"

"no" Hermione said

Just as Hermione answered she herd the door open and the sound of heels walking on the hard wood of the front hall

"Hermione I'm home" her mother shouted

"hey mom" Hermione shouted back

"mom just walked in" Hermione said back to her dad who was rambling on about Hermione needing to share a dorm with the head boy and how he wanted her to be careful because boys can do stupid things.

"oh ok" he said stopping his lecture

"well tell her I'll be home soon"

"alright" and with that Hermione hung up the phone and called back to her mom

"dad is picking up pizza, and he will be home soon"

"okay" Hermione herd in the background, but she wasn't listening, the music was still playing and she was deep in her thoughts. Stupid dad, why couldn't it have been Johnny asking me for pizza I would must rather be with him right now.

Hermione approached her CD player and turned of the music, and she lay back on her bed grabbing her book and beginning to read, where she last left off.

After dinner that night Hermione went back up stairs to her room, jumped on her bed and began reading again, her book was very interesting, it was all about these strange creatures called spognofs. The spognofs were round little creatures, the looked a lot like bubbles and often were mistaken for ones.

Hermione read until her eyes couldn't stay open anymore she looked over at her clock it was 2:30 in the morning, she threw her book of her bed, pulled the covers back and climbed in and fell asleep instantly, still fully dressed.

The next morning Hermione awoke to a stream of sunlight pouring into her room, she wanted to go back to sleep when she noticed the time 12:52pm.

"Shit!" Hermione screamed as she got up from her bed, she knew bother parents were at work so they wouldn't have herd her swear.

"Johnny is coming in 8 minutes I can't get ready in 8 minutes, and with that Hermione ran to the shower.

She took the fastest shower of her life, when she was done she ran back to her room trying to change, she looked over at her clock 12:56. Maybe he will be late she thought as she was looking through piles of clothes, she found an old pare of jeans and put them on, they had a small hole in they knee. Hermione was going crazy trying to find a shirt to wear, when the doorbell rang.

"dammit" Hermione whispered, and she threw on some pyjama shirt and ran downstairs. Hermione flung the door open to see Johnny standing there with the bright sunlight shining threw his hair.

"Hey" she said "come in"

Johnny did as he was told and was told and walked in

"I'm sorry I'm not ready yet, it wasn't I forgot you were coming I just woke up late and I know I look horrible right now" Hermione said pulling her partly dried bushy hair behind her ears.

Johnny just smiled at her

"I think you look beautiful" he said taking her hands and holding them with his so she would stop fixing herself.

Hermione just starred at Johnny desperately wanting to kiss him

"thank you Johnny" Hermione grinned

"listen I need to finish getting ready so I'll only be like five minutes but the T.V is right over there if you want to watch it while I get ready"

"ok" Johnny said taking his shoes off, and headed off to the T.V.

Hermione rushed up stairs to her bedroom to look for something cute to wear, she soon found a purple blouse that hung over her shoulders, with a tight band at the bottom, and some black pants to go with it.

She then brushed her teeth (and smelt her breath), did her hair and make up with a spell and ran off back down stairs.

"Johnny hey sorry about that" Hermione said stumbling into the room

Johnny's mouth fell open when he saw her

"You know you really light up a room" he said making room for her on the couch

Hermione sat down rather close next to him and giving him a warm smile

"So what are you watching?" Hermione asked

"The Gilroy's" he stated "it's a pretty lame show but there's nothing else on"

"What's this show about, I have never watched it before?" Hermione asked, normally Hermione doesn't watch T.V, so she didn't really know a lot about these shows.

"It's one of those old shows, its basically about a family: a dad, mom, son, and daughter, and there life"

"Oh" Hermione said "what's this episode about?"

"Ok well see that girl right there?' Johnny said pointing at the T.V "that's Mary Sue Gilroy she's the daughter, and see the guy next to her? That's her brother Andy Gilroy, and Mary Sue has a date tonight with a guy named Dennis you will see him later on the show. And that guy talking to them now is there dad Murray, and well you can't see there mom right now but her name is Lianne".

"So Mary Sue has a date tonight with Dennis, is he a good guy?"

"Yeah, well he seems to be, he's captain of the football team" Johnny explained

"What about Andy does he have a girlfriend?"

"Well not at the moment, but he likes this girl named Brenda"

Hermione nodded as she continued to watch the show

"ok see there next to Mary Sue, that's Dennis"

"what about Brenda? When do you see her?"

"later on" Johnny said not paying attention to the show

Hermione turned away from the T.V to stare at Johnny

"so you watch this show often I'm guessing?" Hermione asked

"sometimes, my little sister loves this show so she's always watching it, and when I have nothing better to do I watch it with her."

"tell me about your sister" Hermione said giving Johnny a huge smile

he chuckled "why would you want to know about a pain in the butt like her?" Johnny asked

"c'mon please, I don't have any brothers or sisters and I always wished I had one"

"well you can borrow her anytime you want" he said moving closer to Hermione

Hermione felt a little uncomfortable as Johnny did this but she didn't move, she just starred at him with pleading eyes.

Johnny signed and leaned his head back on the pillow behind him

"well" he began "her name is Marissa and she's ten, umm she loves soccer, she is one of the best on her team, and I dunno what else do you want to know?"

Hermione signed hearing about a little sister isn't the same as having one, there was a scream from the T.V and Johnny and Hermione both jerked there heads towards it. Apparently Dennis just tried to kiss Mary Sue and she didn't like that.

Johnny laughed "what is that girl's problem?" he asked shaking his head

"she doesn't want him to kiss her" Hermione snapped " and I don't think that is very funny to laugh at a girl for that, if she doesn't want to be kissed she shouldn't have to give in to you stupid boys" Hermione glared at Johnny not at all impressed.

"Hermione they have been on six dates already, don't you think its time for them to kiss"

"six dates!"

Johnny nodded

"Oh well I guess in that case" Hermione said not liking the fact that she had just been proved wrong.

Johnny gave Hermione a big smile,

"so you think all boys are stupid?" he asked

"ha ha very funny" she said grabbing the pillow from behind her and hitting Johnny with it "of course not"

"hey" Johnny said grabbing his pillow and hitting her with it, and pretty soon Hermione, and Johnny were having a childish pillow fight

Johnny swung; as Hermione ducked then she swung her pillow towards his pillow knocking it out of his hands.

Hermione laughed as he reached down to get his pillow from the floor

"I don't think so" Hermione yelled and she threw herself on top of him so he wouldn't be able to get his pillow.

Hermione was now lying on top of Johnny like she was at the park the previous day, but this time there was no where for Johnny to escape. Hermione just starred into his eyes, as he starred into hers and for once in Hermione's life she didn't think, she just followed what her heart was pushing her to do and she leaned down and kissed Johnny's lips, he then reached his arms up from under her and wrapped them around her small waist, as she ran her fingers threw his brown hair. Hermione stopped for only a moment to catch her breath; Johnny smiled as he leaned up and continued to kiss her. Hermione felt her heart stop; she couldn't believe what she was doing and who she was doing it with. Hermione pulled away from him, and sat up, pleased that she and Johnny had finally kissed. The Gilroy's were still playing and Hermione turned to face Johnny.  
"so..." she said hoping he would say something about what just happened.

But he didn't he just continued to stare at her

"where does this leave us?" she asked

Johnny sat up and stopped gazing at her

"well.." he said finding a interest in his feet " I would um really like to.. er.. go out with you"

Hermione grinned and flung her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "I would love to go out with you"

Johnny gave Hermione the biggest possible smile he could before he leaned in to kiss her again. Johnny's lips were warm and sweet and when he kissed her it felt like they were the only one in the world, and that she was safe and no one not even he who must not be named could harm her. Johnny pulled away this time.

"Listen Hermione I know that you don't like Draco, but I would really like you to come over on Saturday to meet my parents and even Marissa, I know she would love to meet you"

Hermione starred at him, of course she would love to meet his parents and even his sister but _Draco_ she was certain that she did not want to see him.

"I don't know Johnny, it's not that I don't want to meet your family it's just _Draco_, we really don't get along and I don't want us fighting the whole night to ruin our night" Hermione said cuddling in Johnny arms

"Hermione you're not going to ruin my night, it would just mean so much to me if you were there"

Hermione signed "I guess, if it means so much to you, but if I kill your cousin it is not my fault"

Johnny chuckled "alright"

For the rest of the day Hermione and Johnny hung out, even when Hermione's parents got home she introduced them to Johnny and her mother seemed quite pleased to meet Hermione's new boyfriend. Johnny stayed for dinner and for the rest of the evening they played board games till almost midnight until Hermione gave a huge yawn.

"maybe we should call it a night" Johnny said

"what? No" Hermione exclaimed

"Hermione your tired" Johnny said taking a piece of her curls and placing it behind her ear

"I'm fine really" Hermione lied, she was very tired but she wanted to stay with Johnny she didn't want him to leave.

Johnny stood up and headed for the door. Hermione frowned and followed after him

"so I'll see you tomorrow for dinner then?, remember you said you would come"

Hermione nodded "but you are going to have to show me where your house is or give me your address or something"

"sure we can hang out tomorrow before my aunt, uncle and cousin come"

"okay" Hermione said as she threw her arms around him trying to pull herself up to his height.

Johnny held her face his in big hands and kissed her slowly. He released her face from his grip, and Hermione lowered herself back to the ground. Johnny opened the door behind him and walked outside.

"see you tomorrow" Hermione called after him, then closed the door

she smiled all the way up to her room, where she changed into some shorts and a baggy shirt and crawled into bed. She looked over at her clock to see it read 11:59pm. Hermione laid on her back completely exhausted but not able to fall asleep.

We kissed she thought, me and Johnny finally kissed, were dating. She thought about Johnny for a while; his tan legs and blue eyes, his beautiful laugh, and amazing teeth.

As Hermione was deep in her thoughts about her new boyfriend she herd what sounded like rocks being throw at her window. She jumped out of bed and scurried over to her window, with drawing her curtains and opening her window. There right before her brown eyes was Johnny starring up at her; she gave him a confused look, but quickly turned it into a smile.  
"it's 12:05" he yelled up to her "it's the next day, sorry I couldn't wait that long"

Hermione giggled "impatient are we?" she asked "hold on I'm coming down"

Hermione ran from her window and down the stairs, swung open her front door and ran to the side of her house where Johnny was. When she spotted him she sprinted and threw herself on him. He smiled and stroked the back of her hair.

"did I wake you I'm sorry if I did" he said pulling her away from the hug

"no, no I wasn't sleeping I was just thinking about you"

All Johnny did was smile, I'm sorry to drag you outside like this but I just really wanted to see you again

"it's fine" Hermione said shivering from the cool night breeze.

When Johnny noticed this he took off his sweater and wrapped it around her

"thanks" she said zipping it up

"well I should really go, my mom is going to have a frickin cow if I don't get home soon"

Hermione nodded as she headed back towards the front door.

"goodnight Hermione" Johnny said

Hermione was at her front door, she spun around to see Johnny all the way down her drive way

"goodnight Johnny"

"dream about me okay?" he said grinning at her

Hermione laughed "that won't be a problem" she said opening her front door, and watching Johnny until the darkness swept him away.

Hermione went back to her bedroom and crawled into bed, but this time she fell asleep instantly, still wearing Johnny's sweater.


	6. The Arrivel

CHAPTER 6

-CHAPTER SIX-  


_**THE ARRIVEL**_

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling the cool breeze from her open window, she felt Johnny's sweater still wrapped around her body, and she gave a huge smile. She got out of bed and walked lazily downstairs, where she could smell her fathers famous omelettes being made (since it was Saturday her parents were home).  
"Morning" Hermione said sitting in her usually spot at the table  
Hermione's father spun around and opened his mouth to say some something but didn't  
"what's wrong?" Hermione asked pouring a glass of orange juice  
"since when do you own boys sweaters" he said with a very stern look  
"it's not mine, its Johnny's" Hermione said in a cheerful voice  
"if its his then why do you have it?"

Hermione gave her father the are you a idiot look  
"dad he gave it to me because I was cold"  
"then tell me to turn the heat on don't take the boys clothing"  
"its just a sweater dad calm down its not like I'm wearing his pants" Hermione said chuckling  
Hermione's fathers eyes widened but he didn't speak, he just went back to making the omelettes.

Hermione's mother walked in carrying one of her favourite books that she must have been reading in the living room.

"mmm.. smells good in here"  
" can you believe your daughter is wearing that sweater, you know the boy from last night, its his"  
"that boy has a name" Hermione spat "and he is very nice so don't talk about him that way"  
"aww your wearing his sweater" Hermione's mother said grinning at Hermione  
Hermione nodded as her father placed a omelette on her plate.  
"am I completely alone here" her father said rolling his eyes  
"Dave it's a sweater, and he gave it to her to keep her warm, remember how many times you use to give me your sweater when we were kids?" her mother said taking a seat next to Hermione  
"yes I suppose but we knew each other very well back then, you and Johnny have know each other what? Two days?"  
"look at Romeo and Juliet they met and, in less then twelve hours they were married" Hermione explained  
"times were different back then" he said placing an omelette on Hermione's mothers plate  
Hermione stood up and made her way to her room

"your making a way to big a deal about this" Hermione said heading up the stairs  
her father didn't answer but she knew what he was thinking, Hermione was to young to be getting involved with boys, she was seventeen for crying out loud, but in his eyes she will always be his little girl.  
When Hermione reached her room she took off Johnny's sweater and placed it gently on her desk chair. She headed for the bathroom so she could take a shower.  
When she was finished with her shower she started looking for something to wear, but as soon as she picked out the perfect outfit the phone rang and Hermione bolted to the phone hoping for a certain brown haired boy to be on the other end.  
"Hello?" Hermione said sitting on her bed  
"Hermione?"  
"yeah that's me" Hermione said recognizing the voice she wanted to hear  
" do you want to come over today?, you can get a chance to meet my family before my cousin comes and we can go watch my sisters soccer game"  
" I would love to Johnny" Hermione said grinning  
"cool I'll come pick you up in lets say 20 minutes?"  
"Alright sounds good"  
"see you then"  
"bye" Hermione said hanging up the phone and scurrying back to her dresser.

Hermione finished getting ready and with no time to spare, she headed down stairs to inform her parents on where she would be today and tonight, her mother nodded but her father still looked unhappy.  
Hermione was about to say something to her father when the door bell rang, she sighed and ran to the door.  
Hermione opened the door and threw herself on the handsome person standing there.  
When she released him from her grip, he pulled her face with his big hangs towards his face and gave her a sweet kiss.  
Hermione pulled away hoping her father didn't see that. She closed the door behind them and headed off with Johnny to his house.  
"so how far is your house from here?" Hermione asked  
"not far only about fifteen minutes"  
Hermione nodded  
"I cant wait to meet your family, especially your sister" Hermione said  
"yeah, she has been dying to meet you ever since I told her about you"  
"well what about your previous girlfriends, has your sister always been this exited to meet them"  
"I guess" Johnny shrugged, "but she loves meeting new people"  
"oh so she's very social?"  
"yeah she's a social butterfly that one"  
Hermione and Johnny both laughed, and Johnny grabbed Hermione's hand  
Hermione stopped laughing when he did this but she kept her hand in his. Johnny could feel how awkward it was making her so he released her hand.  
Hermione stopped walking  
"why did you let go?" she said  
"because it was making you uncomfortable"  
"Johnny holding my hand isn't going to make me uncomfortable, I was just not expecting it that's all" and with that Hermione grabbed his hand and continued to walk  
"sorry" he mumbled  
Hermione and Johnny walked for about ten more minutes, Johnny told her stories about Marissa when she was a really young and the stupid things she used to do, and before she knew it they were at Johnny's house.  
"were here" he said leading her up the drive way  
The house was beautiful it was a tall white house with a big lawn and gorgeous flower bed  
Johnny pulled her up to his front porch, where she stood there admiring his house. When Johnny opened the door the first thing Hermione heard was a dog. She whipped her head to where Johnny was to see a large black dog barking at her.  
"this is Samson" Johnny said as Hermione walked inside not taking her eyes off the dog.  
"he's beautiful" Hermione said petting the dog  
Just then a blond haired little girl walked up to them, she was wearing a yellow sundress and her hair was long and wavy and she looked to be about ten.

"and this is the pain in the butt I was telling you about" Johnny said sending Samson away  
"hey!" the little girl said "you told her I was a pain in the butt" she had a upset look on her face but turned it into a smile when she glanced over at Hermione.  
"hello" she said starring at Hermione "I'm Marissa, as you must already know" she shot Johnny a dirty look  
Hermione could only smile, wishing she had a little sister or brother to fight with too

"and you must be Hermione" Marissa continued "I have heard so much about you Johnny talks about you all the tim-  
"Marissa!" Johnny yelled  
"what, I'm only telling her the truth"  
Hermione giggled and Johnny's perfect face turned red  
"don't you have a uniform to change into? Because your game starts soon"  
"it was cancelled" Marissa said not sounding the least bit upset  
"why?" Johnny said grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her to the kitchen  
"…because" Marissa said following after them "it's suppose to rain"  
"I thought you played soccer rain or shine?" Johnny smirked  
"Johnny your so dumb sometimes, honestly why would you play soccer in the pouring rain like come on" Marissa said placing her hands on her hips  
Johnny rolled his eyes "well I would be playing in the rain, that's what men do" Johnny said sticking his tongue out at Marissa  
"newsflash, dumbo I'm a girl not a stinky boy"  
Hermione laughed "one day you wont mind boys so much"  
"I know" Marissa giggled "I have a boyfriend, his name is Bradley"  
"aww really?" Hermione asked  
"yeah, and one day were going to get married" Marissa said sounding pleased  
Hermione looked over and Johnny who was shaking his head  
"wow big plans" Hermione said  
"so what about you and Johnny are you guys going to get married?"  
Hermione smiled she knew they weren't going to get married anytime soon but just thinking about it made her happy  
Johnny on the other hand had a petrified look on his face like he had just seen a ghost  
"look at Johnny over there" Marissa said pointing at her brother  
"boys" she said shaking her head "always afraid of commitment"

Hermione laughed as she gave Johnny a huge smile, just then a tall blond haired woman walked into the kitchen carrying an empty glass, Hermione took her as being Johnny's mom.

"Mom, this is Hermione" Johnny grinned

"nice to meet you dear" She said shaking Hermione's hand  
"nice to meet you to" Hermione replied  
Johnny's moms eyes averted from Hermione to Marissa

"Marissa why don't you leave Hermione and Johnny alone ok hun, I think they just want to be alone right now"

"but mo-

"Marissa" Johnny's mom said in a stern voice

Marissa growled and stalked out of the room.  
"Where's dad?" Johnny asked  
"he's out getting groceries for tonight, you'll be joining us right Hermione?"  
Hermione nodded  
"well you kids have fun" Johnny's mom said exiting the kitchen

Hermione could feel Johnny's eyes on her but she didn't look at him instead she just glanced his way to see that he was indeed starring at her, she gave him a small smile until he finally spoke.

"do you want to go to my room?"

Hermione's eyes widened at this question, why did he want them to go to his room, what did he expect to accomplish up there, did he have something in mind, or was he just going to lock the door and not let her out until she did as he wanted.

Hermione didn't answer Johnny's question she just continued to think.

Johnny's a good guy, he wouldn't be looking for that right now, and he just wants me to go to his room to see it.

Johnny starred at Hermione hoping for some sort of answer, she noticed this but still remained silent she knew what she wanted to say but just couldn't say it.

"why" was all she could say

Johnny's eyes looked a bit shocked like her question threw him off.

"umm.. no reason we can do something else if you like" he replied

"no, its ok lets go see your room" Hermione gave him a awkward smile but continued starring at him. Why can't he read minds? she thought, then he would know what she was thinking and it wouldn't need to be this awkward.

"we don't have to go if you don't want to" he said sounding irritated

the last thing Hermione wanted to do was piss Johnny off right now so she just came out with it.

"are we going to your room for sex or something because I'm not that kind of girl ok, we have known each other for not even a week, and if that's the kind of girl you want…" Hermione trailed off.

Johnny just laughed at this, but Hermione remained silent

"Hermione I'm not looking for sex from you, at this point anyway" he chuckled, but Hermione still looked confused

"I just thought it would be something to do that's all, if you want I'll keep my hands in my pockets the entire time" Johnny said throwing his hands into is jean pockets

Hermione laughed "alright deal" she said following him to his room.

Johnny's room was large, and dark blue, he had a two small windows on one side of the room and a large black bed on the other.

"I like your room" Hermione said planting herself on the edge of his bed

"I like when your in it" he smiled sitting next to her

"Hands!" she said shooting up from the bed

Johnny jumped up and showed her his hands were still in his pockets, Hermione smiled and walked over to one of his small windows.

"you have a great view you know that" she said resting her elbow on the window sill, and her head on her palm.

"yeah it's great" Johnny said joining her, Hermione glanced down at his hands to see they still remained in is pockets.

"lets do something else" Hermione said sprinting to his bedroom door

"ok" Johnny said leading her downstairs and into the living room

"do you want watch a movie?"

"sure" Hermione said sitting on the couch, Johnny walked over to the cabinet and opened the doors, inside there must have been at least one hundred movies, he walked over to the TV and placed a DVD in the DVD player, and pressed play.

"this movie is really good, you will like it" he said sitting next to Hermione. Hermione nodded and started watching the movie.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Johnny put his arm around her, she felt very warm and safe when he did this.

The movie was pretty exciting actually, I think Johnny thought it would scare Hermione but with everything she has seen at Hogwarts, a movie like that is nothing to her.

The movie finished about two hours later.

"so what did you think?" he asked releasing his arm from around her

"it was good, I liked it"

"see I knew you would"  
Johnny starred at Hermione, as she starred at him his beautiful blue eyes, and tanned face and the way his nose wrinkled every time he looked at her, and when he smiled his dimples would show, it was the perfect moment nothing could ruin it. Until Johnny's door bell rang, and there moment came to an end.

"I'll get it" a sweet little voice called which sounded a lot like Marissa

Marissa ran to the front door and flung it open

"uncle Luscious, aunt Narcissa!" she screamed

Hermione growled at the names she had just heard, but watched as the blond haired family entered her boyfriend's house.

Johnny stood up leading Hermione over to greet his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

"Johnny, how nice to see you" Luscious said giving Johnny a huge smile, until his eyes reached Hermione and his smile dropped.

"well if it isn't Hermione Granger" he said giving her a evil smirk

"you two know each other?" Johnny said looking confused  
"of course" Luscious said "little Hermione here goes to Draco's school"

"oh right" Johnny said

Just then a tall blond haired ferret walked in that went by the name of Draco Malfoy  
Hermione turned away from Draco's face hoping to hide it, but that plan didn't work for to long

"Granger? Is that you?" Draco said

Hermione gave Draco the evilest look she had ever given someone

"what the Merlin?, what is she doing here?" Draco yelled

"ohh I see you guys have met Johnny's new girlfriend" Johnny's mother said joining the little party in the front hall

"girlfriend!, I didn't think Granger would ever be anyone's girlfriend" Draco laughed, and Hermione snarled

"why don't we all go into the kitchen and get something to drink ok?" Johnny's mom said leading the way

"Johnny come one what were you thinking Granger, are you crazy" Draco whispered to Johnny

"I can hear you" Hermione spat

"good" Draco said "why are you dating my cousin? Why? Its bad enough I have to see you at school, but here to?" Draco whispered to Hermione

"Drac- Johnny started

"listen here you little ferret" Hermione said pushing Draco against the wall

"I want to have a good time tonight with my boyfriend, and you hear is making that complicated so lets agree on not talking to each other the entire night and we will get threw this as fast as possible ok?" Hermione said releasing her grip

"easy there Granger"  
"OK" she yelled tightening her grip once more

Draco got close to her face so close that she could feel his breath on her lips

"fine" he whispered so quiet that Hermione had to strain her ears to hear.

Draco pulled out of Hermione grip and stomped into the kitchen, Hermione followed after him, when she noticed Johnny she quickly joined him

"I knew you guys didn't get along but I didn't know you two hated each other that bad" Johnny said with a sad look on his face

"No, Johnny its fine we fixed it, well sort of"

Johnny smiled but he still didn't look convinced, Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Lets go to the basement" Johnny said pulling her out of the crowded kitchen

When they arrived at the basement, it was just as beautiful as the rest of the house it was big for one thing and it had to leather black couches and big screen TV, with cream coloured walls, and a washed out rug.

Hermione and Johnny both took a seat on the couch, Johnny holding Hermione in his arms. Hermione wasted no time and she lunged herself onto him and kissed him like it was going to the last time she saw him.

Johnny kissed her back but slowly and softly

"get a room" said a ferret voice

Hermione stopped kissing Johnny and turned to see Draco, and Marissa heading down the stairs.

"well we had one until you walked in it" Hermione said not taking her eyes off Draco

"hey lets not fight ok" Johnny said pulling Hermione onto his lap

"did you get any new games?" Draco asked sitting on the opposite couch of Johnny and Hermione

"yeah tons" Johnny said playing with Hermione's hair, Marissa walked over to her soccer ball and started playing keep ups with herself.

"there in my room, I'll go get them" Johnny said lifting Hermione off his lap, she gave him a sad look, but he reassured it with a smile.

"you two behave, I want both of you in one piece when I come back" Johnny said pointing at Draco and Hermione.

Hermione laughed, but Draco just smirked at Hermione.

Johnny left, and Marissa continued to play keep ups

"so, just a question" Draco said in a whisper "how did _you_ get a guy like Johnny?"

Hermione glared at him

"we are not talking to each other remember?"  
"I know" Draco said leaning back on the couch "I've just been curious ever since I found out that you two were well.. together"

"Malfoy I'm warning you, you talk to me again tonight, and once we get back to Hogwarts I will put the biggest hex on you" Hermione shot back at him

"now Granger is that anyway to treat your new roommate?"

Hermione's eyes widened

"what are you talking about Malfoy?"

"oh you didn't know?" he said with a huge smirk "I'm the new head boy"

**Sorry I have taken so long to write a new chapter I have just been so busy with school, but I will try to get another chapter out sooner. Also I know there have been a bunch of grammar mistakes is these chapters and I apologize for that I'm not the best at grammar. But please review good or bad I love to read them thank you**


	7. The Answered Question

-CHAPTER SEVEN-

-CHAPTER SEVEN-

_**THE ANSWERED QUESTION**_

Hermione looked over at Marissa to make sure she wasn't listening  
"you're the new head boy?"

Draco smiled and nodded

Hermione felt a rush of anger spread through her body, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger the new heads. Why would Dumbledore do that? How could he do that? Everyone knows that Hermione and Draco do not get along, Draco and Ron don't get along and especially Draco and Harry don't get along. So what do they do they make Hermione and Draco live together. Hermione thought to herself. How could they do this to her? The smartest witch, with that ferret. All her hard work as being a prefect and they thank her by making her live with _him_.

"You looked thrilled" Draco snarled sarcastically

"How could this happen?" Hermione demanded

"Simple" Draco explained "all the teachers in the school knew that you would make the perfect head girl with your top grades, and then they looked at all the prefect boys and saw that I would be the perfect head boy"

Hermione just grinded her teeth together as Johnny walked down stairs

"good you guys didn't kill each other" he said handing Draco his new games

Hermione gave Johnny a small smile, the watched as Draco went threw Johnny's games.

"these are pretty good cuz" Draco said placing one of the games in the play station. Johnny and Draco played video games for a while, Johnny offered Hermione to play but she always turned him down, even when he offered to help her. Instead Hermione walked over to Marissa who was now playing with some of her toys.

"Hey Marissa" Hermione said taking a seat next to her

"Hello Hermione"

"So I saw you playing keep ups, your brother's right, you are really good"

"Johnny told you I was good at soccer?" she said starring at Hermione in amazement

"Yeah, he said you were one of the best on your team"

Marissa smiled "he's a great brother, even though sometimes he can annoy me, I'm glad me and him aren't always at each others throats, you're a lucky girl Hermione"

Hearing Marissa talk about Johnny like that just made Hermione like him even more.

"So you and Bradley huh? How's that's working out for you?"

Marissa stopped playing with her toys and turned to face Hermione

"Good, I think so" she said

"Well I'm glad to hear you guys are so happy"

"Yeah, on Monday it will be out one week anniversary"

And before Hermione could respond she could heard yelling from upstairs

"What's going on?" Hermione asked jumping to her feet

"Relax Hermione" Marissa said "it's just my parents arguing again" she said with a frown

"Oh" Hermione said looking over at Johnny who too looked just as sad as Marissa; she quickly went over to him and wrapped her arms around him

"Do you want to teach me how to play this game you and _Draco_ are playing" Hermione said with a smile.

Johnny returned the smile and nodded, he started showing her all the buttons when Draco decided to join in on there conversation

"Listen Granger, me and your boyfriend here were playing a good game and your going to ruin it if you play, so maybe you should sit this one out, you might break a nail" he snickered

"Leave her alone Draco" Johnny said eyeing him

Hermione liked it when Johnny stood up for her, it made her feel like she had total control on her said

Draco just slumped back on the couch and waited for Johnny to finish explaining the rules to Hermione.

"ok well we only have two controllers so…Hermione and Draco do you guys want to play against each other?" Johnny asked

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks

"Johnny you might have to help your hopeless little girlfriend over there, because she is so going down" Draco laughed

Hermione raised her eyebrows and laughed and Draco "alright Draco bring it on"

And with that the two enemies began to play

"Red! Red! Now blue! Blue! Ok now slow it down" Johnny whispered into Hermione's ear

And then a huge explosion came from the TV and Draco had defeated Hermione

"Nice try Granger but like I said your no match for me, your just worthless and-

"Hey!" came Marissa's voice "don't talk to Hermione like that" and she ran up and kicked Draco right in shin

"Marissa! What was that for?" Draco asked

"That's for making fun of Hermione she's nice so don't be mean to her!" she shouted

Hermione smiled at this

"Wow Draco first you get slapped by me in fourth year, and then kicked my Marissa" Hermione laughed

"You've slapped Draco before?" Johnny asked sounding impressed

Hermione nodded but continued to laugh

"Shut it Granger" Draco demanded

"Dinner!" they all heard from upstairs

"come on" Johnny said grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her up stairs, Johnny lead her to the kitchen and sat her down right next to him. Once everyone was seated the family and Hermione began eating.

"So Hermione final year of school?" Johnny's dad asked her

"Yeah" she said with a smile

"Johnny tells me that you go to Draco's school, is that correct?" Johnny's mother asked

Hermione nodded shooting an evil glare at Draco

"When does Draco leave" Johnny's dad asked Luscious

"Next Monday"

"Next Monday!" Johnny shouted "you're leaving next Monday?" Johnny said giving Hermione a frown

Hermione looked over at her sad boyfriend and nodded

"Seems to me like you haven't discussed the fact that you going to be leaving soon to your new boyfriend" Draco smirked

Hermione glared at him

"I'm just saying Granger it's not a very good girlfriend thing to do, not tell your boyfriend when you'll be leaving"

"This is none of your business _Draco_" Hermione shouted at him

"He's my cousin so it makes it my business" he spat back at her

By now everyone had stopped eating and were starring at Hermione and Draco

"That's it Draco! When we get to school I am going to ask Dumbledore to give us two different rooms because there is no way no how that I am going to live with you!"

"Wait what?" Johnny said sounding confused "you two are going to be…living together?"

Hermione had just realized what she had just said and thought it was maybe a little too much information; she looked around at all the parents who were now starring angrily at her.

"ummm…well…er" she began

"Who's Dumbledore?" Marissa asked

Johnny, Marissa can you two go into the living room please I need to talk to Hermione" Johnny's dad said

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Johnny pleaded

"Johnny and Marissa now please" Johnny's mom said in a calm voice

Johnny grunted and walked out of the kitchen followed my Marissa

"Alright listen Hermione" Johnny's dad began "Johnny and Marissa can not know anything about the magic world ok?" he said in a stern voice

"But why" Hermione asked, it had been a question that she had wanted answered for a long time.

Johnny's dad looked over at Luscious who nodded at him and then Johnny's dad began his story

"You see, Luscious our other brother Henry, and I all went to Hogwarts"

Hermione's eyes widened at the face that Johnny's dad went to Hogwarts

"in the summer before our seventh year I fell in love with Andrea (Johnny's mom) but Luscious and Henry disagreed with my love for her, they thought since she was a Muggle and not a wizard like us that wasn't good enough for me, but I disagreed, I loved her and I wanted to Marry her so that's what we did we got married"

Hermione nodded but she was still so confused

"I knew my family wouldn't agree with my decision, so I didn't tell them about it, boy were they angry when they found out"  
"were you guys married in the summer before seventh year?" Hermione asked

Johnny's dad nodded

"we were, and because my family was so angry they told me that I was no longer apart of there family and I wouldn't be allowed to attend Hogwarts for my final year, so while I wasn't at Hogwarts I enrolled at a regular Muggle-  
"please don't call us that" Johnny's mom asked

"sorry" he mumbled

I enrolled at a non magic school, where I got my grade twelve education, and soon I went to collage, got a job and me and Andrea had Johnny, I wanted to send Johnny to Hogwarts but my family wouldn't allow it since he wouldn't have been a pure blood, and no Malfoy was ever not a pure blood"

"But Johnny and Marissa are half borns and there Malfoy's?" Hermione said still confused

"True but you see no one in the wizarding world knows about Johnny and Marissa"

"And were going to keep it that way" Luscious hissed

Hermione glared at him but went back to listening to Johnny's dad

"when I didn't return to Hogwarts that year people wondered where I was, Luscious told everyone that I was killed by he who must not me named, but when Luscious and Henry came home for Christmas that year you-know-who broke into out home while everyone was out but Henry and killed him"  
Hermione's eyes widened "I'm so sorry" she said

"after that" Johnny's dad continued "I didn't want Johnny going to Hogwarts anyway or Marissa I didn't want them in the wizarding world at all, if there is any chance that you-know-who could harm them I wanted them out, and Andrea agrees with me, that Johnny and Marissa are better of not knowing about all that stuff"  
"what about you and Luscious? You two just became friends again, and why didn't vol- I mean you-know-who kill your brother" Hermione had a million questions to ask

"Were not sure why he killed him to this day I would still love to kill you-know-who for why he did to my brother"

"But aren't you angry!" Hermione shouted "after all your brothers disagreed with your decision to get married"

"There still my family Hermione" he said

"Well they weren't acting like a family when you were in love with Andrea"

"You don't understand Hermione Malfoy's are known for being pure bloods and by marrying Andrea and having Johnny that would no longer make Johnny a pure blood"

"But what about you?, your still a pure blood?" Hermione asked

"My parents wanted all of us to marry other pure bloods and when I married a non magic person they said that I did not so as they wished and for that I was no longer apart of there family"

"Then how did you know about Henry?"

"Hermione, my parents may not call me there son anymore but I still call them mom and dad and Luscious and Henry my brothers, Luscious called me and told me what happened and thought I had a right to know"

"Well you did" Narcissa agreed

"and me and Luscious still remained friends to this day, and I'm not afraid to call him my brother, and that's it, that's why you cant tell Johnny or Marissa about Hogwarts or anything"  
Hermione nodded so that's why, she thought, Johnny isn't a wizard because of his dad

"Lets bring Johnny and Marissa back in the food is getting cold" Johnny's mom said calling them back in

"What was that all about?" Johnny asked Hermione after dinner

"Nothing you need to worry about" Hermione said snuggling into Johnny's arms; Johnny Hermione, Draco, and Marissa were all in the living room watching a movie.

Hermione was starting to get very tired but she didn't want to tell Johnny or he would make her go to sleep and she didn't want to leave him.

"I'm surprised" Hermione said

"About what" Johnny replied

"Me and Draco, I was sure that we were going to kill each other" Hermione laughed

"Yeah Draco isn't that bad when you get to know him"

"Ok not saying he's not that bad I'm just happy we didn't kill each other I still hate him"

Hermione protested

Johnny laughed alright that's good

"Good? You're glad I hate your cousin what happened too 'I want you guys to bond'" Hermione asked

"Well you said at dinner that you two are going to have to live together, if you hate each other I don't need to worry, but if you two got along, that would be something to worry about"

Hermione laughed and pulled herself up onto Johnny's lap and kissed his sweet lips, Johnny kissed her back.

Hermione pulled away and gave Johnny a huge yawn

"I think it's time to get you home" Johnny said pulling her off of him and standing up

"No, no" Hermione protested

Johnny laughed "we'll see each other tomorrow I promise"

Hermione gave out another big yawn and when she realized she couldn't win she agreed in going home.

"I'll get my mom to drive you home" Johnny said leaving the room to go find his mom

Hermione slumped back into the couch and watched the movie until Johnny's return.

About a minute later Johnny and his mom both returned

"You ready to go Hermione" his mom asked

Hermione nodded getting up from the couch and putting her shoes on

When they arrived back at Hermione's house Johnny walked her to the door

"I had a really good time with your family tonight Johnny, I'm glad you made me come" Hermione said giving him a warm smile

"See I knew you would" he said returning her smile

Johnny leaned in and gave Hermione a small good night kiss before he turned around and headed off back to his moms car

"Good night Johnny" she called after him

"Good night Hermione" he called back to her

Hermione walked into her house all the lights were out so her parents must have been asleep. Hermione walked up the stairs and to her bedroom, but instead of thinking of Johnny like she normally does she was thinking of…_Draco_, his soft blond hair and pure pale face, and they way his lips used to move every time he messed up while playing video games. But why? She thought why wasn't she thinking about Johnny and how much she wanted to be with him right now, instead she was thinking about _Draco_ and his tall slim body. Hermione argued with herself about this as she crawled into bed. But the biggest question that was rolling around in her head was when Johnny said he didn't need to worry about Hermione and Draco living together, but now she wondered, maybe he should.

**Review please, let me know what you think because truly I love reading them(:**


	8. Last Night

-CHAPTER EIGHT-

-CHAPTER EIGHT-

_**LAST NIGHT**_

Hermione had woken up early the following day, after her shower she looked over at the clock: 9:30. "Wow" Hermione said applying some make up, her parents were out shopping, and Hermione was out of things to do. She threw herself onto her bed and starred at the ceiling hopelessly.

An owl flew into Hermione's open window, dropping a letter onto Hermione's bed; she smiled at this and opened the letter:

_Dear: Hermione _

_School's starting soon, and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Burrow, Harry and I haven't seen you all summer and we really miss you. We can go and get our books_ _and you can tell us all about your summer. Ginny really misses you and has been waiting for you to visit all summer so please let me know._

_Love always _

_Ron_

Hermione smiled and she grabbed some parchment

_Dear: Ron_

_I would love to come see you guys, I've missed you so much too, and I have so much news to tell you both, including who the new head boy is. So let me know when you would like me to come and I'll be there._

_Love always_

_Hermione_

Hermione gave the letter to the owl, waiting impatiently in her room, and watched it fly away. Then something came to her mind that Hermione had been trying to avoid ever since she and Johnny had started going out. She was going to be leaving for school soon, and not coming back for a very long time, what's going to happen to her and Johnny. Will they still go out? How will they communicate?

The Phone rang interrupting her troubled thoughts.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey, Hermione"

"Johnny" Hermione said with a smile, which turned into a frown when she went back to her thoughts

"Johnny we need to talk" Hermione sighed

"Oh ok" he answered, she could almost feel him frowning

"What's up" he said, trying to cover up his frown

"Johnny, I have to go back to school soon"

"I know"

"A boarding school, you know where I don't live at home for most of the year"

"Hermione I know what a boarding school is" he said with a chuckle

"I know you do" she continued "but well, what's going to happen to us, were not going to be able to see each other"

"what are you saying?" he asked sounding serious  
"I'm saying, what are we going to do?" Hermione said sounding frustrated

"Well we have two choices" he began "we can either: break up, or continue going out and see what happens"

Hermione didn't even have to think the question through she already knew her answer

"Continue going out!" she almost yelled, she couldn't break up with _Johnny_, this could work, she would make this work.

"So then it settled, were staying together" he said

Hermione smiled "we sure are"

"Well now that that's taken care of, what do you want to do today?" he asked

"I'm not sure, I'm up for anything"

"Do you want to come over? Marissa is at Bradley's, and my parents are out, so we will have the whole house to our selves"

Hermione smiled while biting her lip

"Ok, what time do you want me to come?"

"You can come now if you want" he said eagerly

"Ok I'll see you soon"

"By love" he said

Hermione had never heard Johnny call her _love_ before, it felt nice, she hung up the phone and was out the door innless than a minute.

When Hermione was walking, she was trying to remember the way to Johnny's house, was it left or right? She thought to herself, she went right and ended up near a highway. Once Hermione went down a few more streets she realized that she was no where near Johnny' s house and that she was lost, she immediately pulled out her cell phone and called Johnny.

"Johnny…" she said in a little girl voice

"Are you lost?" he said laughing

"Don't laugh at me, it's not my fault your parents bought a house that was hard to find" she chuckled

"Don't worry I'll come get you, where are you?"

Hermione looked over at the street sign

"St. Stugo's"

"Oh, your not that far you just need to turn right at Paleway"

"Where's Paleway" Hermione asked looking around

"Don't worry about it I'll come get you I can't wait to see you any longer"

Hermione smiled "do you want me to hug a tree or something till you get here?" Hermione said sarcastically

"Why on earth would you hug a tree?' he asked

"Haven't you ever heard of that, when your lost you hug a tree till someone comes and finds you"

"Well if you do hug a tree that would be a very lucky tree" he said

Hermione felt two long arms wrap around her waist and she jumped at this, she spun her head around to see a familiar face looking down at her

"Oh, Johnny you scared me" she said catching her breath

"Sorry" he said hanging up his phone, Hermione did the same.

"That was quick?" she said confused

"Yeah, I only live about a minute away from here, you were pretty close to my house actually" he said releasing her from his arms.

"Oh" Hermione said

"Well now that you are found" he said with a smirk "do you want to go back to my house?"

Hermione grabbed his hand

"Lead the way"

He smiled and led them to his house.

Once they arrived at Johnny's house Samson immediately greeted her

"Hello Samson" she said petting the dog

"Have you eaten anything today?" Johnny asked walking into the kitchen

"No" Hermione replied

"Well we need to get some food in you" he said grabbing two plates "my mom bought a chocolate cake this morning do you want some?"

"Chocolate cake for breakfast aren't we healthy" Hermione joked

"You got to live on the wild side sometimes" he laughed placing a piece of cake on her plate

"There umm...was something else I wanted to talk to you about" Hermione said starring at her feet

Johnny just starred hard at her, but nodded

"You see, well my friends wanted me to come visit them soon, so that would mean our time together wouldn't be much longer" she said finding his eyes

"Oh" he said sounding upset

"I'm sorry Johnny, I can tell them that I will just see them at school" she said hoping to cheer him up

"No, you go have fun with your friends" he said with a smile

"It just means that we will have to make our last times together worth a lot more"

Hermione smiled, glad that he wasn't mad.

They both finished there cake and headed for the basement

"I'm so glad that your cousin is gone" Hermione said throwing herself on the couch.

Johnny just smiled as he sat next to her

"you have beautiful eyes you know that" he said grabbing her face and kissing her passionately, she kissed him back but a bit more fierce, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, but she didn't pull away she thought it was a bit fast but she said nothing, she didn't have much time left with Johnny no thanks to her, she thought this would make it up to him. Johnny sensed Hermione's guilt and pulled away.

"What's wrong" she asked kissing his neck

"Hermione we may have not a long time left with each other but, please don't do things you don't want to do innless your ready for it, I'm not mad at you, you don't need to make it up to me" he said stopping her from kissing him

"But Johnny I am ready for more" she lied

"hermi-

She kissed his lips stopping him from saying anything more; she kissed him more fiercely, hoping he would do the same; she quickly started undoing in buttoned shirt.

"Hermione stop" he said grabbing his hands

"Johnny's what's wrong?"

"Why are you doing this?" he said doing up his shirt

"We don't have much longer with each other and you even said we need to make it worth while" she pouted

"Yes, but not like this" he said, Hermione starred at him in confusion

"Hermione, your not that kind of girl, I know your not and I'm not going to let you do this"

Hermione felt a rush of embarrassment run through her body

"I'm sorry" she said hiding her face

"Don't be" he said wrapping his arms around her "let's just watch TV ok" he said with a reassuring smile

Hermione returned his smile and they began to watch TV

Hermione spent the rest of the day at Johnny's, as soon as the sun went down, so did Hermione's eye lids, she began falling asleep in Johnny's arms as they were watching there third movie. A crying ten year old woke her up.

"What's going on" Hermione said pulling herself up from Johnny's arms

"Sorry love, Marissa just came home; I wasn't going to wake you up for another hour"

"Why" Hermione said fixing her now tangled hair

"Because you're so beautiful when you sleep, I enjoyed watching you"

Hermione gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek. Marissa came flying down stairs,

Hermione jerked her head to see why the ten year old was crying

"Marissa what's wrong?" she said walking up to her

"Bradley broke up with me" she sobbed

"Do you want me to go beat him up for you?" Johnny said rising from the couch

"Would you?" Marissa's face lit up

"No" Hermione spat hitting Johnny playfully in the arm

"We don't solve things by _beating them up_" she said kneeling down to Marissa's height

Hermione wiped the tears from Marissa's eyes

"Listen Bradley's a jerk, you deserve way better then him" Hermione smiled

Marissa still wasn't convinced. "I really liked him" she signed

"I know, but you will like many other boy's in your life, there's no point in worrying about Bradley, because once he realizes he doesn't have you anymore he is going to feel like the biggest jerk on the planet" Hermione told her

Marissa smiled and threw her arms around Hermione

"Thanks Hermione" and with that she spun around and headed up stairs

"We need to get you home" Johnny said

"I don't want to leave" Hermione pleaded "please a little longer"

He kissed her slowly "alright"

Hermione and Johnny went back to the couch, but instead of watching the movie they began snogging.

After about a good twenty minutes the rest of Hermione's energy slipped away and she began to doze off.

"Now can I take you home" he asked holding her tight

Hermione didn't answer she just shook her head, Johnny smiled but released her from him and went up stairs to go get his mom.

Once Hermione was at home, she noticed that the living room light was still on. After kissing Johnny goodnight she went to go investigate. Her parents aren't up this late she thought, she walked into the living room, to see her mom watching TV.

"What are you doing up?" Hermione asked

"Just watching the end of this movie" her mom replied not taking her eyes of the TV

"Mom can I go visit Ron?"

"Of course" her mom said "when are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet?" Hermione said making her way up stairs "but I will let you know"

Hermione walked into her bedroom to see an owl sitting on the window sill and a letter on her desk, she smiled and ran over to the letter:

_Dear: Hermione,_

_We will come pick you up tomorrow at noon, we will be arriving by flou powder so don't be alarmed when we arrive through your fire place._

_Lot's of love_

_Ron_

"Tomorrow!" Hermione gasped, her last night with Johnny had just ended and she didn't even know it, she had to let Johnny know, she had to make there last night worth while, she ran downstairs.

"Mom tomorrow Ron is picking my up at noon with flou powder ok"

"Alright dear"

"I'm going to bed now goodnight" Hermione lied kissing her mom on the cheek

Hermione rushed up stairs, and into her room, she quickly fixed herself in the mirror and opened her window and began climbing out of it. Once Hermione had reached the ground she had no idea what she was doing but all she wanted to do was see Johnny, so she started running to Johnny's house (now that she knew where it was). It was late, it was dark but Hermione didn't care Hermione emotions were riving and she wanted to be with Johnny. She ran as fast as she could, her legs were burning but she continued running and didn't stop until she reached Johnny's house. Once she arrived, she ran to the side of the house where Johnny's bedroom window was.

"Johnny!" she yelled

Nothing happened

"Johnny!" she yelled again

Nothing happened, she grabbed a small stone and threw it at his window, instantly and beautiful face appeared in the window.

"Hermione? what are you doing here?" he asked

"Tonight" she said out of breath

Johnny just starred at her confused

"Is our last night" she said catching her breath "I'm leaving for my friend's tomorrow and this is our last night"

Johnny just starred at her with big bright eyes

"and you came all the way here to be with me" he asked jumping from his window onto the smaller roof, then jumping from that next to Hermione, Hermione nodded, he held her in his arms and pulled her to the front door and opened it slowly and brought her to his room.

"I can't believe you did this" he said in amazement while he placed Hermione on his bed

"Well believe it" she said smiling

Johnny laid himself on top of her and they began kissing, after a while Johnny stopped and starred at her, Hermione nodded

"Are you sure?" he asked

Hermione nodded again

"do you want me to get a uhh…er you know"

"Yeah sure" Hermione replied bracing herself

Johnny leaned over to his bed side tabled and got what he needed for what they were about to do, shortly after clothes were discarded, and Hermione Granger and Johnny Malfoy began making love.

**Review please. Good? Bad? Let me know thank ya(:**


	9. The Burrow

-CHAPTER NINE-

_**THE BURROW**_

The next morning Hermione awoke to Johnny's perfect face, and his arms tightly wrapped around her small waist. She smiled as Johnny began waking up.

"Morning" she said kissing the tip of his nose

Johnny smiled "tell me something" he said

"How is it that even in the morning you still look stunning?"

Hermione smiled and kissed his lips, she glanced over at the clock: 10:45

Hermione's eyes widened

"Johnny I need to get home!"

"Already" he said with a frown

"Yes! Before my parents find out I'm gone" Hermione stumbled out of bed and started putting her clothes back on.

"I haven't even packed yet" she said making her way to the window, Johnny began dressing himself as well

"Can you please move a little faster I'm in a rush" she said panicking

"Hermione, calm down I'm going get you home in no time"

"Yeah and how are you going to do that?"

"_I'll_ drive you home" he said smiling

"Are you crazy?" she yelled

"Only for you" he replied

Hermione smiled but was still not satisfied; she had no time for Johnny to be joking around.

"Johnny you can't drive, well at least not yet, you don't even have your full license!"

"Do you want to get home fast or not?" he asked

"Well…yes" she said

"And do you trust me?"

"Yes" she answered

"Then come on, my parents won't even know I'm gone"

Hermione nodded.

"Wait here I'll go get the keys" he said and left Hermione alone in his room.

She began thinking about the night they just had, and how wonderful it was, but then the thought of Johnny driving came to her mind he didn't have his license, what if something happened to them?, what if they crashed? But Hermione trusted him and knew that he would get her home safe. Johnny retuned within seconds and they were out the window in a flash. They arrived at the car and Johnny and Hermione jumped inside.

"Okay" she said letting out a deep breath "let's go"

Johnny did as her was told and started the engine, Hermione's heart was racing the whole ride back to her house, but the ride was smooth Johnny was an excellent driver.

Once they arrived at Hermione's house Johnny quickly came and opened the door for her, she smiled and walked out.

"Home sweet home" she said with a sign

"See you're still in one piece" he said

"Yes I am" Hermione said turning to face Johnny "so I guess this is it"

Hermione and Johnny both frowned at the same time

"If you ever need anything, anything at all you call me ok?" Johnny said kissing her forehead.

"Of course" she said then her face fell "Johnny what if this doesn't work out?" she mumbled

"what if this whole boarding school, only seeing each other every so often thing doesn't work, I don't want to be those couples that break up then are together at Christmas then break up again and then back together at Easter".

"Don't even think about that, because we won't be"

"How do you know?" she said with a tear rolling down her cheek

"Because even though were miles and miles apart you still own all my heart" Johnny said wiping the tear from her eye.

"Oh Johnny" Hermione said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his beautiful face.

"I love you" Hermione said

"I love you too" he said holding her tighter

Hermione didn't want to leave but she knew she had to.

"I have to go now" she said

"Call me as soon as you get back into town ok?" he told her

"I will, I promise"

Johnny hugged Hermione one last time before she headed back to the window of her bedroom. He watched her climb into her room before he drove off.

Hermione stumbled into her room just as her mom walked in.

"Good morning" she said with a smile

"Morning" Hermione said grabbing some towels "just in time" she mumbled to herself

"Why are you wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday?" her mother asked

"Umm…er…because I wore them to bed I was so tired I didn't feel like changing into PJ's"

"And your still not showered and dressed or packed, Hermione! Ron will be here in an hour what have you been doing up here?"

"Nothing mom! Now if you will excuse me I need to go take a shower"

Hermione's mother glared at her but left Hermione alone, Hermione watched her mom exit her room and then she sprinted to the bathroom.

Hermione showered, got dressed, applied make up and packed, all in one hour and she was pretty pleased with herself. She lugged her suit case down stairs and into the living room (where the fireplace was). She sat on the couch and waited for Ron to appear through the fireplace, she looked down at her watch: 12:02. She signed and leaned back remembering her and Johnny's first kiss, and how she was sitting on the exact spot that it happened. Just then smoke started appearing form her fireplace and she shot up from the couch, and a tall red haired boy appeared covered in ash.

"RON!" Hermione yelled as she threw her arms around him causing herself to get ash all over her

"Oh Hermione, what are we going to do with you?" he laughed

Hermione smiled with delight that she is finally seeing her best friend again

"Where's Harry?"

"He's coming, him and Ginny were a little...you know busy" Ron hinted

Hermione rolled her eyes

"Ron, how nice to see you again" Hermione's dad said as he walked into the living room.

"Nice to see you too sir" he smiled

"Oh Ron" Hermione's mother yelled throwing her arms around Ron's neck "you're covered in ash here let me get you cleaned up" immediately she began brushing off the ash from his sweater.

"I'm fine really" he said

Harry came rolling into the living room also covered in ash

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled and she threw her arms around his neck, Harry stumbled to stand up but hugged her back.

"Harry" Hermione's dad said with a nod, Harry nodded back; Mrs. Granger began dusting him off too.

"Well shall we go then" Ron said  
Hermione nodded and walked over to her parents

"Bye mom" she said giving her a big hug

"Bye dear" she said giving her a even bigger hug

Hermione walked over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek "bye dad"

"Bye peanut be safe" Hermione blushed at the embarrassing nick name but headed over to Harry and Ron.

"I love you guys" she said waving to her parents and within minutes Harry, Ron and Hermione all arrived at the Burrow.

It was just as she remembered it, the sweet smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, the warm comforting air. Hermione dropped her things on the living room floor and starred at the loving house. Ginny immediately threw her arms around Hermione.

"Hermione! how are you?" she asked releasing her from her grip

"I've been doing well, but I have lot's to tell you all" she said looking around at Harry and Ron.

Fred and George appeared and greeted her "well now we have the whole gang here don't we" Fred smiled

Mr and Mrs. Weasley were next to greet her

"I'm going to make a big dinner tonight, just for you ok Hermione" she said

Hermione loved the Burrow; it always made her feel loved.

"Don't you normally make big dinners" George joked "you know due to the amount of people in this house"

"Well just be lucky we have the food to make those big dinners" Mrs. Weasley said swatting him across the head. Harry and Ron helped Hermione carry her stuff up to Ginny's room, Ginny followed after them.

"So Hermione" Harry said taking a seat next to Ginny on her bed, while Ron sat next to Hermione on hers "tell us about your summer"  
Hermione took in a big breath and then exhaled it and she began

"Well for starters, I have a new boyfriend" Hermione said, Ginny screamed

"ahhh, you have a boyfriend, that's great, what's his name" Ginny asked eagerly

"Johnny" Hermione replied, looking over at Ron and Harry then didn't seem as thrilled as Ginny

"Come on guys be happy for me" she pleaded

"We are" Harry said

"You're like our sister Hermione, it's just we don't even know him how do we know he's not going to hurt you" Ron snarled

"Because he's amazing, and he would never ever do that to me" Hermione smiled

"Eek this is so exiting" Ginny grinned

"How long have you guy's been going out?" Harry asked finally giving her a smile

"A while" Hermione reassured them

"Tell us about him" Ginny said sitting closer to Harry

"Why do you want to know about other guy's" Harry joked

"Because that's what girls do we talk about boy's just go with it" she laughed, Harry smiled and listened as Hermione spoke

"Well his name is Johnny, and he's the same age as me, he has a little sister named Marissa who is adorable, and he's just gorgeous" Hermione couldn't stop grinning

"And how are you two planning on staying together while you're miles away?" Ron asked, Hermione frowned, she was hoping that Harry and Ron would have been thrilled about Johnny just as she was.

"Were going to work it out" Hermione stated

"Whatever works for you" Ron said

"So you said you knew who the new head boy is" Harry asked

"oh right" Hermione said "the new Head boy is Draco Malfoy"  
"what!" Harry, Ron and Ginny all said at the same time

"How do you know?" Ginny yelled

"Well that's where the story gets interesting you see Johnny is Draco's cousin, and when I was at his house one night for dinner Draco was there and told me he was the new head boy"

"Hold on you're dating _Draco Malfoy's_ cousin?" Ron asked shocked

"Yes, but he's nothing like Draco believe me"

They all just starred at her like she was out of her mind

"Where have you been for the last six years, have you not heard all the jokes Draco Malfoy has made about Harry, me, and you!" Ron spat

"Johnny is nothing at all like that ferret, I hate Draco Malfoy"

"Then why are you dating his cousin?" Harry said in a calm voice

"because he is not like that he's not even a wizard, he doesn't know about this world"  
"so you're keeping most of your life away from him" Ron yelled "Hermione he knows nothing about you"

"Ronald don't judge him like that, he loves me and I love him" Hermione was now screaming

"So now you two love each other?" Ron continued to yell

"Yes we do" Hermione said "and there is nothing you can say to change that"

"but it's Draco's cousin, did you not read the fine print on your Hogwarts letter you're going to be living with the head boy, so you're going to be living with Draco Malfoy, and since you're dating his cousin, now you two are going to be the best of friends" Ron said rolling his eyes

"I still hate Draco; my thoughts on him have not changed"

Ron didn't' say anything but avoided Hermione's face

"Now I didn't come here to argue with you so can we please stop" Hermione begged

"Fine" Ron said "I'm going to get some air I'll see you guy's later" Ron got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione starred back at Harry and Ginny who didn't seem to be mad at her like Ron was.

"If you like him Hermione that's all that matters" Ginny said getting up and giving her a hug "and I'm sorry about Ron" she said

"Its fine I should have known he was going to react this way" Hermione frowned

"Listen Hermione I love you and if you love someone who is related to" Harry had to spit out the word "_Draco,_ well then that's ok, as long as you don't turn to the dark side" Harry teased  
Hermione giggled "no worries there, I just wish Ron would feel the same way" Hermione signed and looked back over at the door.

**Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes, I'm not very good with it, but besides the grammar tell me what you thought thank you. **


	10. And The Truth Comes Out

-CHAPTER TEN-

**AND THE TRUTH COMES OUT**

"Hermione, wake up it's already ten o'clock. We have to help in the yard this morning remember?" Ginny nagged. As Hermione slowly began opening her eyes to Ginny's bedroom, it was a light yellow colour with pink bed sheets, there were pictures all around the room and one picture of her and Harry on her bedside table. Ginny pulled the covers off of Hermione and she felt the breeze from Ginny's window wrap around her bare legs. Ginny started pulling clothes out from Hermione's trunk for Hermione to wear that day.

"Gin what's the rush?" Hermione groaned as she pulled herself out of bed.

"The sooner we clean the yard, the sooner we get to go to Diagon Alley for our books!"

Ginny said with a loud voice that echoed through her room.

"Right" Hermione said. She quickly gathered up the clothes Ginny picked out for her and headed to the bathroom. The Weasley's bathroom was a lot like the rest of there house: old, clean, worn-down, but very loving and warm. Hermione began dressing herself and once she was finished getting ready she walked back into Ginny's bedroom, Ginny too was finished getting ready.

"We have to go wake up Harry and Ron" Ginny said opening her curtains. "Mom said they have to help us clean the yard too"

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny to Ron's room where Harry and Ron were both sleeping. Ginny immediately ran over to Harry and woke him up with a kiss which left Hermione with Ron.

All of yesterday Ron didn't speak to Hermione. After their argument, Ron had hung out with Harry all day, while she had hung out with Ginny. When they would all hang out together, Ron would completely ignore her.

"Ron" Hermione whispered shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up Ron" Hermione shook his shoulder more fiercely.

Ron's eyes began to open, and when he saw Hermione's face he grunted and turned away so his back was facing her and then went back to sleep. Hermione rolled her eyes. She hated when Ron would act childish like he is now, it just goes to show how immature boys are, Hermione would say.

"Come on Ron wake up" she demanded.

He ignored her.

"Ronald Weasley you get up this instant!" Hermione spat. Shooting up from his squeaky bed, Ron turned around and locked his eyes with hers; Hermione could see fury in his eyes but also pain at the same time.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to go snog?" he spat back and turned away from her once more. I thought he would have been over this whole deal but I guess not she thought to herself.

"You're still mad about that?" Hermione threw at him. "If you would just meet Johnny you would know that he is nothing at _all_ like Draco"

"I don't want to meet him" Ron grumbled as he closed his eyes and shunned her. Hermione quickly thought on her feet for a good comeback,  
"Why can't you be happy for me, Harry is!" Hermione said satisfied with her response. Hermione was tired at starring at Ron's back so she took a quick look around the room to discover that Harry and Ginny were no longer present, she frowned that she had no one to back her up but rearranged her face to look more angry, and then turned back to Ron.

"You want me to be happy for you?! Fine, I am! I hope you two live a long happy life and raise great evil children together!" Ron yelled as he finally got up from his bed.

"You don't know him Ron; you don't know what he's like"

"I don't need to know him, all I need to know is that he is related to someone that I hate, Harry hate's and I thought you hated to, but I guess not" Ron said making his way to the bathroom before Hermione stopped him. Hermione was hurt, how could Ron say these things about someone he didn't even know.

"Johnny and Draco are _two _different people, and you have no right judging Johnny like that!"

"I can judge whoever I want!" Ron yelled. Hermione paused for a moment, collected herself and then continued:

"How can you say he's evil? He's not even a wizard!" Hermione yelled.

"He doesn't _need_ to be a wizard, he's a Malfoy and all Malfoy's are evil!"

"Stop saying that!" Hermione said hitting Ron in the shoulder "I love him" Ron's face fell and Hermione could see anger through his body , his hands were in a fist and he was shaking his head he then released his hands and Hermione inhaled and then exhaled, bracing herself for Ron's response, he seemed to be taking a long time to respond, she starred at his pale face and studied it, he was making _his_ face, the face he always makes when's he thinking of something bad to say.

ermion

"I don't care" Ron finally blurted out, but not in a angry way more of a hurting sort of way like Hermione upset him by telling him the truth. Hermione sensed that Ron was upset with the choice of words she used to describe her feeling about Johnny so she spoke in a calmer tone.

"Well you should, you're one of my best friends. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do" Ron answered almost instantly.

"But when you're with him you're not happy"

Hermione was confused by this remark, of course I'm happy she thought, how could I not be, was he not listening to her she loves him.

"Yes I am"

"How? How can you be happy with him?" Ron said letting his voice get louder. Hermione still confused with Ron's questions, she decided to use the words that would hurt him, but that were the truth.

"Because… I love him"

Ron finally exploded like a bomb and yelled "How can you love someone like that Hermione?"

"It's not like its _Draco _I'm dating, it's only his cousin!"

"Only" Ron snickered.

"You know what Ron?" Hermione said trying to think of something scandalous to say

"What?" he answered.

"I don't care what you think, if you can't be happy for me then fine, don't!" Hermione yelled. Not exactly what she had in mind but it'll do she thought.

"I want to be happy for you Hermione I honestly do, but I'm not going to let you date the enemy"

"The enemy, he has done nothing to you!" Hermione yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Not yet" Ron yelled back.

"He's not a wizard! How is he going to hurt you?"

"It's not me I'm worried about!" he yelled. "It's you" he said in a calm voice, the fury from Ron's eyes escaped and a tear from Hermione's eye fell and landed on her cheek, Ron wiped it away with the edge of his thumb, Hermione felt a little awkward but let it go.

"Ron I'm fine. I'm strong, and Johnny is not going to hurt me, he loves me" she said pushing him away.

Ron's eyes narrowed and the fury that had once left his eyes flooded back into them, Hermione waited patiently for Ron's anger to get the best of him, and she waited for him to explode once more.

Just as Hermione predicted Ron yelled "He's a Malfoy, they are born to hurt people and make them miserable!" Hermione's tears were gone, her sad emotions were gone, and all that was left in her body was anger. Why on earth would he say that about someone _she_ loved? Does he not know her at all, does he not know that she can pick guys who have some morals in life, Hermione pushed her lips up, she was going to answer in a calm voice but instead it came out a lot louder than she had planned.

"I can't believe you would say that about my boyfriend! I have _some_ taste Ron. If I knew he was bad, I wouldn't have slept with him!" Hermione yelled. When she realized what she had just said, she covered her mouth. Instantly Ron replied

"You _what_?!" he yelled. Hermione's stomach dropped to her knees, and she knew there was no way she could take that back, or cover it up

"I slept with him ok!" she yelled. She could hear a gasp from downstairs, but she ignored it.

"Hermione Granger how could you?"

"Oh shut up Ron. You have nothing to say about this!"  
"Nothing to say about this! What are you mad Hermione, I thought you were smart?!"

"I am" she said "at least I thought I was" she whispered to herself, having second thoughts on her night with Johnny.

"Then why in bloody hell would you sleep with him?"

"It was our last night; I wanted to make it special!"

"Then bake cookies or something, don't sleep with the guy!"

"I am not having this conversation with you!" Hermione yelled and turned away. Ron grabbed her arm and turned her around again.

"That's not you!" he yelled. Hermione knew it just as well and anyone did, Hermione Granger was a good girl, she didn't sleep with guys, she does her homework gets straight A's.

"I said were not talking about this!" she repeated.

"I'm going to kill him, I will!" Ron shouted. For an instant Hermione would have sworn Ron's eyes went red but it was probably just her hunger getting to her.

"You will not!" Hermione said pulling her arm out of Ron's grip.

"I'm going to find him and wh-"

"Enough! Enough! Enough!" Ron's mom shouted running up the stairs. "Both of you have been yelling and screaming at each other for five minutes, and that is five minutes too long. Now Ron, Hermione, downstairs with both of you. Get some food in you and then outside in the yard to clean up. Ginny and Harry are already almost finished their breakfast. Hermione in a way was glad showed up, she was getting tired of yelling and she could tell Ron was tired too.

Hermione and Ron nodded and headed downstairs.

When Hermione and Ron arrived downstairs, Harry and Ginny were already finished and were in the yard pulling weeds.

They both ate in silence. All through breakfast Hermione thought about Johnny and the night they had. I don't regret it she thought, I'm glad I did it. But she couldn't help but wonder if it was the right thing to do, what if word gets out around school? What are people going to think? Hermione scraped her fork against her plate and realised that she didn't care, she loved Johnny and he loved her and if they want to embrace that they can. When they finished, they rinsed their plates in the sink. Hermione headed outside while Ron went upstairs to change.

The Weasley backyard was just how she remembered it, big was the main word, it needed a lot of work done but I guess that's what she was there for she thought to herself.

"That was some fight you two got in" Harry yelled to Hermione across the yard, Hermione jumped at the sound of Harry's voice but smiled when she saw them across the yard and walked over to them.

"I'll say" she agreed. "Why can't he be like you Harry and just accept things when they happen?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"Because then he wouldn't be Ron" Ginny said.

"So you and Johnny uhh…er…did it huh?" Harry asked. Hermione realised that the gasp she heard from down stairs was Harry, but she was glad that Ginny and Harry heard; now she has nothing to hide from them. Hermione not wanting to talk anymore about her love life answered

"Not you too" in a winy voice.

"Well Hermione, you're only seventeen, it's not something I would expect from you. I don't think any of us were expecting that" Harry mentioned. Hermione just wished everyone would shut up about her and Johnny what they did was between them and no one else's business, of course she didn't have the heart to tell them that.

"Well it happened" Hermione confirmed.

"That really doesn't seem like you" Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah I got that" Hermione told them.

"Was it good?" Ginny asked. Hermione was shocked but the question but it made her laugh.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled appearing behind her.

Hermione shook her head at the sight of Ron

"Can we not talk about Hermione's stupidity?" Ron yelled. Giving Hermione a smirk, Hermione twisted her face and gave him a evil glare.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled surprised by Ron's remark.

"Here we go" Ginny mumbled to Harry as they both stepped back letting Hermione and Ron take a step closer to each other. Hermione wasn't in the mood to argue with Ron again but she had no choice she wasn't going to let him say those things about her.

"You're the stupid one" Hermione yelled at him.

"I'm the stupid one? I'm not the one who slept with Draco's cousin!"

"I didn't ask for _your_ opinion on the subject!"

"Well you're getting it!" Ron yelled, Hermione glared at him but listened attentively

"You shouldn't have done what you did, that's not you Hermione. I don't even know who you are anymore"

"I'm Hermione Granger, that's who I am" she yelled.

"Are you sure? Because I think that boy of yours is messing with your head" Hermione desperately wanted to slap Ron right across his pale face but she controlled herself.

"He has done nothing to me but treat me like a goddess"

"Well he must have done something because the Hermione I know would have never slept with anyone at seventeen" Hermione knew this was true but she had something else on her mind she wanted to throw out there

"Maybe I don't want to be the Hermione you know" Hermione said averting her eyes away from him.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Hermione knew what she what she meant she just wished Ron could figure it out.

"Everyone knows me as the girl who is smart and that's it. I am tired of just being that girl"

"What are you talking about, you're the girl that is smart, brave, kind, resourceful and most of all, you're beautiful" Ron said staring into her eyes. "And anyone who thinks otherwise, well I'll just have a chat with them" Ron said pulling Hermione into his arms.

Hermione felt relived that Ron understood her as well as she did and he understood why she did what she did.

"I just wanted to do something no one would have expected of me" Hermione sighed.

"Well you did a good job there" Ron laughed.

Hermione smiled, it felt nice to have a pleasant conversation with her best friend again.

"I'm sorry Ron if I worried you about Johnny, but I know what I'm doing. I'm not a little girl anymore" she said finally getting through to her best friend again.

"I know, but it's hard. You're like my sister, I love you and I worry about you sometimes"

"I know you do, and I thank you for that, but I'm smart and I know what I'm doing. You just have to learn to trust me" Hermione smiled and starred up at Ron.

"I do trust you Hermione, and I guess I should do a better job of it"

Hermione nodded in agreement and hugged Ron tightly; he hugged her back and lifted her into the air.

"But," he said placing her down on the ground. "I'm still going to keep an eye out about this Johnny character of yours"

Hermione laughed, "alright fine" she said.

Ginny began clapping. "That was beautiful guys, and I'm so glad you two are friends again"

"I don't think we ever stopped." Ron said giving Hermione a crooked smile.

"We will never stop being friends" Hermione told them.

"That's right," Ron said. "But you know if Hermione gets anymore boyfriends…" Ron joked.

Hermione hit him in the arm and laughed. Everyone laughed. Hermione saw Harry and realized that she hadn't spent a lot of time with just him, so she decided to leave Ginny and Ron and let it just be her and Harry.

"Come on Harry; let's go clean out that flower bed over there" Hermione said grabbing Harry by the arm and dragging him over to the flower bed.

They both stumbled over to the flower bed and dropped to their knees, Hermione smiled at Harry and he returned it.

"I'm glad you two stopped fighting" Harry told Hermione as they plucked the weeds.

"Me too" Hermione said, letting out a huge breath.

"I think he's still a little mad though" Harry said.

"You think?"

Harry shrugged. "He'll get over it"

"I hope" Hermione said. "I don't want the school year to be like this, I want to enjoy it"

"And we will, if Ginny says yes that is"

"Says yes?" Hermione gave Harry a puzzled look.

"Well don't say anything to Ginny or Ron okay?" Harry pleaded.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm planning on asking Ginny to marry me at the end of the school year."

**Sorry it has been a while since I last posted I'll try to keep them more up to date, but let me know what you thought  
thank you :)**


	11. Lost Eyes

-CHAPTER ELEVEN-

_**LOST EYES**_

It was one o'clock in afternoon, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all finished cleaning the yard, and were just finishing their delicious lunch that Mrs. Weasley had made for them.

"Hey Harry you going to finish those sandwiches?" Ron asked eyeing Harry's last two sandwiches.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley yelled "there is enough food for you to have seconds, you don't have to go begging your guests for their food, now if you want another sandwich come make one now, and hurry because we're leaving for Diagon Alley soon"

Ron grunted and snarled, and got up from is wooden chair and made his way over to the counter, where he began making his fourth sandwich. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's appetite, every year it's seems to grow abnormally large.

"Now do you all have your list of books that you will need for this year?" Mrs. Weasley asked everyone. Everyone nodded, and Ron came and sat back down with sandwich and scoffed it down.

"Eww Ron, chew before you swallow" Ginny complained, Ron glared at his little sister but began eating slower.

"so Hermione are you exited about being head girl?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled like she had been waiting for someone to ask her this question for a long time.

"I am Harry indeed, I look forward to a more challenging role at Hogwarts and I think it will improve my chances at getting a good job in the future, I think being head girl will be a long traitorous journey full of good, and bad, and I will learn from it" Hermione smiled pleased that she got to finally answer that question

"Even if you have to have to go through this traitorous journey of yours with Draco Malfoy" Ron said chocking on his food

"swallow your food Ron!" Hermione yelled, Ron swallowed his food and then took a breath.

"I'm just saying, a whole year of Draco Malfoy, that would drive me crazy" Ron said taking the last bite of his sandwich.

"well unlike you Ron, I am going to try to get along with my peers, Draco has been chosen for a reason and I may not like him, but I must work with him, so we must put our personal differences aside and work together"

"Well good luck with that" Ron said

"Alright kids, time to go, everyone come to the fire place" Mrs. Weasley called

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all scurried over to the fire place, and one by one they made there way to Diagon Alley.

Hermione, Harry, and all the Weasley's arrived at Diagon Alley safely. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny immediately formed there group.

"now before you four going running off, I want you all to meet us back here at 5'oclock, we need to be getting home for dinner by that time" Mrs. Weasley announced, the four nodded and began adventuring through Diagon Alley.

"Can we go look at the broomsticks?" Harry pleaded

"Of course Harry, let's go" Ron smiled

"Wait a minute!" Hermione yelled "we need to get all of our book first, and then we can go look at broomsticks and such"

"we can get books any time" Ron complained

"Ron you're acting like a child, would you not rather get what we came here for, and then go and look at other amusing things?"

"no" Ron said

"how about this?" Harry stated "Ron and I will go look at broomsticks for a few minutes, and Hermione and Ginny will go and get their books, and then when were done looking at broomsticks we'll go shopping, and then we'll all meet up?"

"that seems fair" Ginny smiled

Hermione was not impressed by the whole idea but she let the boys do what they want, if they wanted to wait to get their school supplies till the last hour that was fine. She turned and looked at Ginny who standing next to her, but Ginny wasn't looking back at Hermione. Instead the little Weasley was staring at her boyfriend as he walked away hoping that she could have gone with him.

Hermione followed Ginny's eyes and then stared into them, seeing what Ginny really wished to do with her afternoon, to spend it with Harry, no matter where he wanted to go. Hermione signed

"Ginny if you want to go with Harry and Ron then go" Hermione said

"what?" Ginny said coming out of her trance "no Hermione I'm fine spending my time with you" She reassured her, Hermione wasn't convinced and shook her head

"no really, I'll go and get all of my books, and meet you, Harry, and Ron at the Wizard and Witches coffee shop okay?"

"no really 'mione it's fine"

"listen to me, I have a boyfriend too right now, and it kills me that I can't be with him, not that I don't want to be with you guys, but I do miss him, so go hang out with Harry for me, please" Hermione frowned, she really did miss Johnny, his beautiful hair and perfect face. She missed there phone conversations, and his warm kisses. She missed being in his prescience.

Ginny signed and then nodded and thanked Hermione before she ran off after Ron and Harry

Hermione began her walk through Diagon Alley in search for her new books. As she made her way through the Alley she came across a lot of her old school friends that she hadn't seen all summer.

Neveille Longbutton was standing in the wand shop, purchasing a new wand; he seemed to be by himself like Hermione so she decided to go talk to him

Hermione stalked over to the wand shop and entered through the squeaky door that never seemed to get fixed

"Hey Neveille" Hermione smiled

"hiya Hermione" a confused look spread across his face "you break your wand too?" he asked confused, but then frowned when he turned back to his broken wand.

"no, I just came to say hello"

"oh, right well of course you're Hermione you wouldn't be buying a new wand"

Hermione was taken back by the comment, was he insulting her? Why would she not be buying a new wand?

"sorry, but what do you mean by the remark you just said about me not buying a wand?"

Neveille looked at Hermione funny, like for once in her life she didn't understand something

"well nothing, just you're Hermione Granger"

Hermione was confused at this point, yes she was 'Hermione Granger' but what did that have to do with buying a new wand?

"yes I am, now if you wouldn't mind elaborating on what you are trying to say Neveille" Hermione pleaded, Neveille turned to look at her like he was getting annoyed

"Hermione, I was not trying to insult you, you're just so organized, and smart, why on earth would you break your wand, you couldn't possibly" He said

it was a compliment – not an insult . Hermione felt embarrassed that she didn't realize what he was trying to say in the first place, but she was grateful for the compliment

"well, thank you Neveille"

"your very welcome"

Hermione decided that she should get back to her shopping and waved goodbye to Longbutton and continued with her list.

A couple hours later Hermione had finished with her shopping, and was quite pleased that she had accomplished her list with no help of her friends. She began making her way to Wizards and Witches coffee shop.

It was scorching hot outside and Hermione just wanted to get inside, it had been a long day in the sun, and the sun didn't seem to want to turn off, and no cloud dared to try to block it.

Wizards and Witches coffee shop was not at all crowded; you would think that people would be trying to escape the heat, instead of standing in it. Hermione looked around and didn't see Harry, Ron or Ginny, she figured that they were still shopping. She rotated 360 degrees around the coffee shop until she found the perfect table for four by a window, with curtains that were drawn, blocking the sunlight. Hermione smiled and made her way over to the table, where she dropped her belongings, and took a seat.

A waitress walked over to her, the waitress had long blonde hair, and a sort of sporty style. The waitress instantly reminded her of Marissa, and her long blonde hair. Marissa made her think of Johnny, how she missed him.

"miss?" the waitress said, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"sorry, um I'll just have a Butterbeer" Hermione said not even looking at the menu that was now in front of her.

The waitress nodded and walked away. Hermione began looking over her list to make sure she had everything, when the door flew open and a blonde haired rat that went by the name of Draco Malfoy walked in.

Hermione looked up at him, and rolled her eyes and went back to her list, but she couldn't concentrate on her list anymore, she could feel a pair of eyes on her. She ignored it for a while until she couldn't take it anymore and looked up. Draco was still standing in the doorway, he was looking directly at her. His eyes seemed to have evil in them, but then again they always do.

The waitress returned with her Butterbeer, and Hermione began drinking it slowly, Draco continued to stare at her.

Hermione glared at the blonde haired boy, in hopes that he would turn away from her, but he didn't. Hermione shook her head and went back to her list. The pair of grey eyes continued staring at her, she was getting very annoyed.

"can I help you with something?" Hermione yelled across the shop to Draco, she didn't realize how loud she was until everyone stopped what they were doing and turned and looked at her. Hermione's face turned red, but didn't turn away from Draco.

Draco smiled his smirk smile and then proceeded over to Hermione; she began grinding her teeth until he stood in front of her lonely table.

"all by ourselves now are we Granger?, I would have thought that you would have been with your twedel dumb and twedel dumber?"

"go away Malf-

Hermione stopped herself; she couldn't call Draco, _Malfoy _because Johnny was a _Malfoy_ too. She paused for a moment to realize this, and then looked back up at _Draco_.

"go away _Draco_!" She murmured

"can't call me Malfoy now can you, _Granger_?, reminds you too much of your boyfriend is that it?, or maybe it's because he's a Malfoy too?" Draco laughed his evil laugh and Hermione just rolled her eyes

"What do you want?"

"what's wrong Granger, not happy to see me?"

Hermione was getting annoyed with this, why wouldn't he just go away and leave her alone? She looked up into his eyes and a smile formed across his pale face, but not his normal smirk, but a gentler one, I'm not going to be fooled by this, Hermione thought.

"no I'm not" she replied hastily

Draco's smile fell and was replaced by his evil one

"well then I guess you don't want what I have for you then?" he said pushing his lips together

Hermione's confused look spread across her face, he had something for her? Nothing that would interest her, it's Draco Malfoy for crying out loud.

"you have nothing that would appeal to my interest's Draco, now if you wouldn't mind leaving"

"you want me to leave?" Draco asked

what a stupid question Hermione thought

"when do I ever want you around me?" Hermione asked

Draco laughed "I wouldn't be so sure about that, because I have something that you want"

Hermione became suddenly interested in the conversation that she was having with the Slytherin, what could he have that she could possibly want?  
"Draco, listen to me I would rather not spend my time talking to you so tell me what you have that I want or leave" Hermione said sternly

"what would you say I had something from Johnny for you?"

Hermione's eyes widened, something from Johnny? That would be excellent, she missed him so much and to get something from him would be wonderful. Hermione looked at Draco's face, and studied it, making sure he wasn't lying. He held his face like he was playing poker, you couldn't tell if he was bluffing, or telling the truth.

"I would say" Hermione thought, as she studied his face one last time "let me see it!"

"I knew you would say that" Draco said, Hermione frowned "you better not be lying to me"

"oh I'm not" Draco said, he pulled out a white envelope, and showed it to Hermione, but didn't let her take it. It said Hermione on it in Johnny's writing. Hermione instantly reached for it, but just as quick Draco pulled it away.

"Draco, you give me that letter right now!" Hermione yelled standing up from the table. Fury began building in her eyes, he had something that was rightfully hers, and she wanted it.

"Sit down Granger, didn't your mother ever teach you to be polite in pubic places" Hermione's anger was almost full in her eyes, and she knew that Draco could see it.

"I was at Johnny's house this morning" Draco said pulling up a chair next to Hermione, Hermione growled but sat, she wanted to hear everything she could about her boyfriend.

"he misses you" Draco continued

For only a couple hours Hermione had been confused a lot, why was he telling her this, why does he care about their relationship, he despises of it.

"why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked, Draco didn't answer her question he just continued

"he asked me if I was going to see you today, and I said no, I don't want to see you" Draco laughed, Hermione let out a huge breath of annoyance but let him continue

"he wrote a letter and told me to give it to you, seeing as he couldn't, I told him that I wouldn't but he begged me and since he was my cousin I decided to do something nice for him and take the letter, and now I'm here to well show it to you, but I'm not going to give it to you" Draco laughed

"what!" Hermione yelled "why not?"

"because" Draco smirked "it's going to drive you crazy, and make you mad, and I just love annoying you"

The fury in Hermione's eyes had filled to the top, she wasn't angry, she was furious. He didn't seem to understand how much she missed Johnny and now he has something from him to her and she needed it, now.

Hermione pulled herself close to Draco's face she could feel his breath on her lips, and his nose was practically touching hers

"you listen her Draco, you're going to give me that letter right now, none of this funny stuff, right now" Hermione stared into his eyes and they were as calm as sea, unlike Hermione's that were full of rage.

"or what?" Draco answered

Hermione couldn't do anything to him, there was nothing, she could punch him, but that would just make _her_ look bad. Hermione didn't answer the question, so Draco took it upon himself to answer it.

"I think the better question is what can you do for me that will make me give you this letter?"

Hermione pulled away from him, the anger from her eyes began flooding through her veins, why couldn't he just give her the letter? Why did he have to make everything so difficult?

"what do you want Draco?"

"I'm not to sure yet" he replied "but when I think of it, I'll let you know"  
Hermione rolled her eyes, she wanted that letter more than anything right now, could he really hate her that much to keep it from her. Draco could see Hermione's anger, and with no doubt it made him happy, that he had accomplished what he was planning in the first place.

"for the mean time, I'll give you the letter, but as soon as something comes to mind, you must do it" Draco sneered

"yes, yes fine" Hermione pleaded. Draco pulled the letter out once more, and handed it to Hermione. She grabbed it and held it in her hands like it was a child.

Draco stood up from the table and stared down at Hermione, she stared back up at him and gave him a small smile, moments passed and he still continued staring at her, Hermione thought that he would have at least left but he didn't.

"your eye's are brown again" he said in a soft tone. Hermione paused before she answered, he was looking into her eyes, but why?

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione answered swiftly. He didn't turn away from her eyes, it was like her eyes were a maze, and he just could just couldn't seem to get out of them.

"nothing" he answered but not as soft "before, where we were talking, and you were angry at me, they seemed to change like, I don't know"

Hermione stared up at the boy in front of her, why was he noticing these things about her, why did he care? His face seemed kind, Hermione had never seen his face like this before, she seemed to realize something about him, like there was something behind his attitude.

"you were going to give me that letter today, as much as you say were not" Hermione told the Slytherin, she could tell that he wouldn't keep something like a letter from her, even though he hates her.

Draco said nothing, he turned away from her and down at the floor. Hermione waited for a response, but it never came.

"I'll see you at school Granger" he muttered and then flew out the door. Hermione sat at her table, confused. She looked down at her letter that she had totally forgotten about, and began opening it. Hermione fumbled with the paper inside, but managed to open it.

_Dear: Hermione, _


End file.
